


【HP/FB/GGAD】光球的纸牌游戏（UNO）

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 当HP和FB系列的人物，认识或不认识，做到一个桌子旁，按照光球的指令玩一场真心话版的uno，会发生什么？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seating arrangement:  
> ............................................Albus Dumbledore  
> ...................Harry Potter.......................................Newt Scamander  
> .........Hermione Granger........................................... Credence Barebone  
> ......Rita Skeeter..................................................................Tom Riddle  
> .........Queenie Goldstein................................................Severus Snape  
> ......................Nagini.................................................Sirius Black  
> ............................................Gellert Grindelwald

一阵似曾相识的黑暗和 [ _ 窸窸窣窣 _ ](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=hAC_3N0VAe-9qmqu5Xf-zf7Z82b7HuqaEGOnL-W998b5gyhdPOfejcR6G64n-ktttm-aPLnH-lVLee_ZGKpdtqjgPG4VRy1zxZnjFA4jylR0akE8lzr2WYyW60f6hW3k) 的声音，但是哈利并记不清是来自哪里的熟悉感。他试图睁大眼睛打量周围，但面前一个水晶球模样的球体突然发出刺眼的光芒，哈利不得不将眼睛眯成一条缝、侧过头来躲避这刺眼的光芒。他隐隐约约看到了乱糟糟的棕色头发，“赫敏？”他轻声问。

“哦，哈利！我就猜到你也会在这里，所以我们又到了这里？光球的世界？”

“什么光…？哦，好的。”哈利突然有点垂头丧气，他似乎记得光球世界的规则是要听从光球的指示，完成一些任务、或许得到奖励、或许被惩罚，然后离开这个世界\----但奇怪的是，他完全想不起来这个印象从何而来，也没有来到过光球世界的记忆。一切都很熟悉，陌生的熟悉。

哈利渐渐地适应了房屋里的光线，他借着光球打量了一下周围。房间不大，金色和红色墙壁在光球乳白色和金红色的光芒下微微反着光；有那么一瞬间哈利以为他回到了格兰芬多公共休息室。但哈利很快否认了这个想法：格兰芬多休息室要比这“豪华”得多，虽然这里看起来很温馨舒适，但比起他居住了六年的休息室要简朴得多，而且堆放了更多的旧物——哈利向一个较为阴暗的角落里瞥了一眼，他不确定自己是不是看见了一架破旧的梯子和一辆锈迹斑斑的老式自行车。

哈利将目光收了回来，开始打量坐在圆桌旁的人。他最好的朋友之一、也是他另一位最好朋友的妻子的赫敏坐在他的右手边。在他的左手边，哈利愣了一下，是他最敬佩的邓布利多校长，但此时的他并不是哈利最熟悉的的样子：此时的邓布利多还没有蓄起他那长长的胡子和头发，哈利花了几秒钟的时间回想，这似乎比他在冥想盆里面几次见到的邓布利多校长还要年轻些。校长的另一侧是一个高瘦的脸上长了很多雀斑的男人，若不是赫敏在哈利旁边倒吸了一口气“天啊！那是纽特·斯卡曼德！”提醒了哈利似乎是在某本教科书上见到过这个名字，哈利简直马上就要怀疑这是某个不时常和韦斯莱家走动的远房亲戚了。纽特的右手边是一个黑色锅盖头的年轻人，哈利并不认识他，但总感觉莫名和他亲近。年轻人的另一侧是一张苍白没有鼻子的面孔，这张脸对于哈利太熟悉了，熟悉到他想吐——于是哈利继续向另一边看去。接下来的两个人依旧是黑头发，不过气质截然相反，左边的那个黑色头发油腻腻地搭在脸前，仿佛马上就要遮住同样吸人眼球的鹰钩鼻；右面人的高大英俊，举止优雅又似乎隐隐显出一丝桀骜不驯，但他望向哈利的眼神却充满了慈爱与关切。哈利虽然不知道接下来会发生什么，但莫名感激光球把这些人拉到了这个奇怪的世界。小天狼星的另一边\----哈利现在感觉他的眼睛有点疼\----在连续几个黑头发、或没头发纯黑袍子的映衬下，那个人一头竖立起来的白金色头发格外扎眼；但这绝不是这个人唯一特殊的地方，论桀骜不驯和举止优雅，哈利感觉似乎旁边即使是年轻的小天狼星也要黯淡一些；这个人的两只眼睛颜色不一，哈利开始怀疑某些波斯猫一类的动物身上是否有着和阿尼马格斯相反的魔法。盯了这个不认识的人一会，哈利继续向他的左边看去，那是一个长着东方面孔的漂亮姑娘，但她身上的衣服给了哈利一种很不舒服的感觉。这个姑娘的左边是另外一个长相甜美的陌生年轻女性——哈利的视线突然被金色的大波浪卷挡住，然后她看到了这个屋子里让他恶心的第二个人，一只闪闪发亮的甲壳虫。此时这只甲壳虫正慌乱地向右挪动着椅子好距离皱着眉头瞪着她的赫敏远一点。

哈利故作老成地揉了揉眉心，忽然意识到对于在场的人来说，他似乎并没有这个权利。他抬起头略带歉意地看着左面的人，“战后的生活还好吗，哈利？”中年的校长问道。

“我以为…您这个年龄的时候，我还没出生。”哈利迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“不错。不过以我来看，我们只是以能被这个房间里最多人认出来的面貌存在，但这并不影响我们的记忆。”哈利转过头，他在斯内普和小天狼星的表情中读到了同样的信息，哦，还要算上伏地魔那张蛇脸上扭曲的表情。而那个头发颜色差点闪瞎哈利的人则是以一种意味不明的表情盯着正他对面的人。哈利心往下沉了一沉，他似乎对这个人的身份有了某种不是很好的猜测。

大家逐渐安顿下来，光球也终于开口说话了“既然你们都到了，那就开始这一次的游戏吧。 ”

一副纸牌突然出现在了圆桌中心，似乎比塔罗牌要厚上那么一点点。

“纸牌游戏，类似于麻瓜的一种叫做uno的游戏。每个人…”

光球被一丝讥笑声打断，大家的目光投向发出声音的那张扁平苍白的脸，那个声音傲慢地问道：“伏地魔大人需要玩一个麻瓜的游戏？可笑！”

“我建议你先看清楚这个屋子里都有谁，再决定你要不要继续傲慢下去，小汤姆。”光球似乎是生气地闪了闪。“你想走随便你，游戏的赢者得到奖赏，输者得到惩罚，我随时都可以拉别人来，你自己想清楚。”

那张蛇脸厌恶地往后缩了缩，离光球远了一些，往左看了看距离他两个位置的人，又往右看了看距离他两个位置开外的两个人，不吭声了。

“大家都准备好了？”光球似乎并没有把刚才的冒犯放在心上，重新用快活的语气闪着白金相间的光向大家打招呼。“那我就来介绍游戏规则，游戏开始每个人会拿到五张牌。纸牌分为普通牌、功能牌和万能牌。普通排分红、黄、蓝、绿四种颜色，上面写有数字1-9各两张。每当你出一张牌，你就要按牌面向在座的一个人提问。假如牌面上的数字上是1，你就要向你接下来的第一个人提问，如果牌面上的数字是3，你就向你接下来的第三个人提问。被提问的人需要回答问题，并且出一张同色或同数字的牌；任意一点达不到则需要再从牌堆里面抽一张牌，如果既答不出来问题也没有牌可以出则需要抓两张牌。抓到的牌符合要求可以立即打出，如果不符合要求则由下家继续回答问题和出牌。先将手里的牌出完的人胜出，其余的人继续玩，直到最后一名。前三名有奖励，后三名则会受到惩罚。我这么说大家明白吗？”

光球似乎是很体贴地给大家留了一分钟来理解并消化规则。

赫敏像往常一样率先举起了手，“你说按照顺序，但我们坐成一个圆形，顺时针和逆时针我们针对的人是不一样的，游戏时我们采取的是什么顺序呢？”

“聪明姑娘，”光球赞赏道，“这个涉及到功能牌，我们一会儿会说到。还有其他问题吗？”

哈利误以为那位韦斯莱家远亲开口了：“可是不论顺时针还是逆时针，数字6对应的人总不会变啊？”他说话声很小，而且莫名给人感觉很腼腆的样子。哈利似乎感到桌子对面有一记眼刀朝着这名课本作者飞了过来。

“被你看出来了，”光球懒懒地承认了下来，“那你们就好好看看对面的是谁吧，掂量一下自己的运气。”

哈利抬起头，看见正对着自己的教父，互相一笑，心里感觉非常踏实；转头看那位亮瞎自己的巫师此时却没有像刚才一样看向校长，反而眼观鼻鼻观心当作什么也没有听到；纽特·斯卡曼德正在对自己对面的人露出一个令人信任的微笑。在哈利的右手边，赫敏略带紧张地看向一脸阴沉的前魔药课教授；丽塔·斯基特在一个黑巫师的注视下恨不得钻到桌子底下去；而那位漂亮的金发女巫则是略有遗憾地看着纽特和他身边的蘑菇头男孩，似乎很希望他们能够换个座位。

光球不耐烦地扭了扭，“你们都看够了没有，一共就八张数字6，对游戏没那么大影响的。还有问题吗？”

“在知道问题答案的情况下，可以选择不回答吗？或者说，可以说一个假的答案吗？”沉默了一段时间的校长平静地问道。哈利感觉那道莫名的目光又向这边看了过来。

光球仿佛是思索了一段时间，然后缓缓说道：“作为光球，我是有上帝视角的。哎呀，就是知道你们所有的事情。”看到有些人迷茫的眼神，光球补了一句。“假答案当然不行，每次被我逮到要罚两张牌。至于选择不回答…我无权干涉，不过你要多抓一张牌，风险自己承担喽。”

“如果牌都抓完了游戏还没有结束呢？”哈利问。

“就像你们麻瓜平时玩的那样，将出过的牌重新混合继续用。”哈利听到了光球的答复，觉得游戏总是会结束了，点点头放下心来。

“那么游戏的奖励是什么呢？哦，然后为了我右面的这两位倒霉蛋，劳烦您把输者的惩罚也告诉他们吧。”哈利看见自己的教父伸着懒腰一脸轻松的发问。

光球似乎是转了个身，面对着小天狼星\----如果一个光球分正反面的话\----“赢了的人即使在真实世界中已经死去也可以活着离开这个世界。前三个赢的人分别有三、二、一个愿望可以实现。”哈利似乎看到了他斜对面的那张蛇脸突然被贪婪满满地占据。“不过某些人别高兴得太早，最后三个人可是要受到大家共同商议的惩罚的。”光球似乎是警告地说。

“现在没有问题了？那我接着说其余两种牌。功能牌同样也分四种颜色，并且有‘跳过’、‘翻转’和‘+2’三种，每种两张。‘跳过’可以使自己免除答题，从而题目顺序落到下一个人身上。‘+2’则是让你的下家摸两张牌并在这一轮中失去答题或出牌的机会，但你仍需要先答出别人出给你的题并向下面的人提出问题。至于‘翻转’”，光球似乎是对着赫敏点了点头——当然，依旧假设如果光球可以有头——“就是用来改变游戏的方向。提问人另一个方向上同一位置的人将会需要回答问题并出牌，然后游戏以反方向进行。但注意，所有功能牌的使用和数字牌的道理是一样的，必须和前一张牌是同样的颜色或功能。”

“打断一下，”哈利一直悄悄关注着的那个人终于懒洋洋地说了一句话，“如果我没猜错的话，你的目的是让我们回答问题而不是单纯地打牌吧。那么说吧，你对问题有什么要求？”

“啊，终于有人问到这个了！”光球似乎激动地跳了一下，隐约映出了一点蓝色的光芒，“真是有其…啊，没什么。你们或许在纳闷为什么有不同颜色的排，这些颜色，会限定你们问问题的种类。蓝色代表你可以问一切问题，红色限制问题在感情方面，黄色的牌则意为们你们需要从这个盒子里，”圆桌中央的纸牌旁边突然又出现了一个精致的小盒子，“随机抽取一个来问你们指定的人。至于绿色，则代表这个桌子上所有人都可以提问，先到先得”。

“最后是功能牌，它们是黑色的，你们看见了就知道了。不管前面的牌是什么颜色，只要轮到你出牌，你都可以打出万能牌并任意改变颜色。出万能牌的任何时候你都不用回答问题，但当然你也可以选择回答然后向下家提出一个不同的问题。万能牌分为‘变色’和‘+4’两种，每种各四张。‘变色’可以让你限定旁边接下来的一个人出牌的颜色，而‘+4’可以让你限定在场任意一个人抓四张牌，然后你限定颜色，由抓四张牌的下一个人开始回答问题和出牌。”

“除了以上两种万能牌外，这里面还有一张特殊的卡牌：‘交换牌’。打出这张牌的人有权利要求和任意一个人换手中的牌并且重新限定颜色。”

“这张牌听起来很恶心。”前魔药课教授皱着眉头说道，哈利不得不摸着良心说这是他少数赞同斯内普的时刻。一旁的赫敏嘴里似乎念念有词，向自己复述着各种牌的功能。

“那么假如我前面的人出了红色的‘+2’，我可不可以出黄色的‘+2’从而使我后面的人累计得到四张牌呢？或者说，我可不可以出‘+4’从而使我后面的人得到六张牌呢？”赫敏似乎想到了什么，问了出来。

“你不愧是你这个年龄最聪明的女巫。没错，你可以。”光球轻快地回答。

哈利脑子一片浆糊，他此刻很想收回刚才感觉游戏很快就会结尾的想法。他向左手边看去，一向冷静的校长依旧面带微笑，看不出什么波澜。哈利挫败地感觉到了智商的差距。

与此同时，叮叮当当一阵响声吸引了大部分人的注意，丽塔·斯基特浑身上下夸张的首饰互相碰撞个不停，显然是因为受到了复杂规则的惊吓而猛地从椅子里跳了起来。她畏畏缩缩地试图在众人的目光中坐下，一边遮掩地说“没，就是…觉得规则有点啰嗦而且没有意义而已…”

“哦，我觉得和你的那些文章相比，这个规则根本不值一提，昆虫女士。”赫敏笑眯眯地怼了回去。“或许当你不把注意力放在胡编乱造上，你可以有更多的精力来关注一些有意义的事情，比如提高智商。”

“好啦好啦，虽然这些话我也很爱听，但是我们再不开始游戏恐怕是要越拖越久了。最后还有几个规则，如果你有几张同数字的牌但不同颜色的牌，你可以一起出，只要你确认你最终想转变成的颜色。如果你有一张和最近被出的牌一模一样的牌，你可以不管顺序，抢断这张牌。玩家手里的最后一张牌不能是黑牌，如果是你则需要在出掉这张牌之后再抓一张。当你手里只剩一张牌时，记得喊uno，否则你会需要再抓两张牌作为惩罚。”

“对了，这个游戏禁止任何形式的摄神取念，我已经在每个人身上施了大脑封闭术。”

“可是，我们之间的有些人还不认识。”丽塔·斯基特右手边那个长相甜美的金发女巫终于发话了。

“这也是游戏的一部分，你们可以到游戏里在问。现在都没问题了？”光球语气很满足的问道。

四下寂静。

“好，那我宣布，游戏开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你们当中有些人被更多的人认识或知道，也就是说你们可能更早地被别人刁难，所以为了公平起见，我会在这些人里面选择一个来开始游戏，然后游戏朝着其他被较多人认识的玩家的方向进行。”

“你需要知道，这样也并没有很公平。”一向挑剔的魔药课教授来了一句。

“我不否认，”光球平静地说道，“但规则是我定的。纽特·斯卡曼德，这里的人几乎都多多少少认识或听说过你的名字。1从你开始，游戏逆时针进行。”每个人的面前同时出现了薄薄的一摞五张叠在一起的纸牌。

被点到名字的人一时间没有吱声，看起来他似乎在犹豫要不要将题目问出口，那纠结的样子仿佛是被经年的阴影笼罩了一般。终于，他似乎是做好了决定，将一张牌放在了桌面上。

蓝7。

哈利似乎听到了那个金发漂亮女巫一声小小的惊呼。接着《神奇动物在哪里》著作者的声音响起：“格林德沃先生，”哈利的心往下一沉，“据说你很多年以前曾经做出过一个预言。你曾经预言我的恩师邓布利多教授会被一个默然者杀死，但…”他抬头看了一下自己的教授，看见对方并没有不悦的神情，“我们后来都知道，他…是被索命咒杀死的。你故意做出了一个假的预言来欺骗大家？”

斯内普感觉到半个屋子的迷茫目光并着左手边的两份死亡凝视都聚集在自己身上。他冷静地问光球：“默默然是什么？”

“当年轻的巫师抑制自己的魔法力量，没有学会驾驭和控制自己的力量，就可能会衍生寄生物——黑暗的魔法力量默默然。默默然是一种力量强大但极不稳定，难以控制的黑魔法。它移动速度极快，有时候会脱离宿主默然者然后攻击他人。”光球仿佛背书一般，毫无感情地说道。哈利疑惑地看向赫敏——她也明显才知道这个名词——余光似乎看到那位陌生的女巫由于惊讶捂上了嘴巴。

“我很确定我不是一个默然者。”斯内普简短地回复了大家的好奇。但是这丝毫没有减轻左面两个人憎恨的目光，反而使一个人的目光突然凶狠了下来；小天狼星努力地试图挣脱光球使大家都呆在椅子上的束缚立马暴打一顿斯内普。

一段时间以后，格林德沃终于收回了目光，清了清嗓子。“我也一直很好奇，我的预言几乎没有出错过。”他似乎想到了什么，心情好了不少，肆意地靠在椅背上，但是凶狠的目光又死死盯回了斯内普，“不过现在看到你我才想通。我的预言大多数都是以具象的片段出现在我的脑海里，”哈利似乎看见纽特、纽特旁边的那个蘑菇头、以及格林德沃左边的那两个漂亮姑娘轻轻地点了点头。

“我当初的预言也是这样的片段，一个黑乎乎的影子，用咒语击中了他。我原来以为那样黑成一团的只有默默然，没想到还有这样一只大蝙蝠。”格林德沃毫不掩饰地用讽刺和厌恶的语气对斯内普说道。2

“西里斯，不必这么大的戾气。”话题的主角终于出言安慰了依旧在和光球较劲憋得满脸发红的小天狼星，“当你明白事情的原委之后我相信你会理解西弗勒斯的。”

小天狼星不好再挣脱，但他仍然对斯内普怒目而视。

光球泛着一点点蓝色的光芒，愉快地接过了话：“问题答完了，现在出牌提问吧。”哈利似乎看见格林德沃眼里怀疑的神情一闪而过，但马上又恢复了他那桀骜随性的派头。

“我本来没想这么早就刁难人的，不过，阿不思·邓布利多，既然你最喜欢的学生”——哈利正在感慨格林德沃是如何把这几个字说得如此咬牙切齿的时候，突然感觉几道目光齐刷刷地看向了自己，整齐划一到格林德沃也不得不暂停下来剜他一眼——“既然斯卡曼德小子把游戏的主动权交到了我手里，那就别怪我不客气了。”

他同时将两张牌拍到桌子上。“那么，我们伟大的圣人，阿不思·邓布利多先生在1945年的决斗以后过得怎么样呢？”

非常正常的问题，哈利想，如果忽略桌子上的一张红6压着一张变色黑牌的话。哈利觉得之前某个自己认为不太着调的猜测在慢慢被证实。他其实很想吐槽，但他一时想不清楚自己时更应该吐槽格林德沃这种浪费好牌的出牌方式还是什么别的事情。算了，哈利自暴自弃的想，那个级别的巫师，除了脑残伏地魔搞事情需要他操心，其他的一切他管不起也管不了。

一屋子的人也显然被震惊到了，都默不作声。哈利听见校长轻轻地叹了口气，“不好意思，哈利。”然后摆出了一张红色的跳过牌。

“呃…呃…”哈利努力使自己从刚才的思绪中清醒过来，“我…我1945年还没出生，当然还没，我爸爸也…还没。我是说，我四五年级的时候曾经喜欢过一个叫做秋·张的姑娘，从六年级到现在一直和金妮在一起，”哈利想到他十七岁时金妮的吻和大战时金妮默默的支持，“这是我最幸福的事情，能有金妮作为我的妻子。”

“年轻人的爱情还真是感人。”格林德沃突兀地来了一句。

“我答完问题了，所以接下来可以根据卡片提问了对吗？”

光球懒懒地闪了闪作为回答。哈利扫了一眼右手边眼神不离校长和自己似乎是在心里飞快算着什么的赫敏露出了一个微笑，“不过，我劝你们想好了，最先剩到一张牌的可完全未必时最先赢得游戏的。”

“红1。你和罗恩最近怎么样？咱们工作忙到好几天没聚了。”

“我们的格兰芬多铁三角还真是感情好，这么大的人了几天不见就这么想念。”斯内普薄薄的嘴唇扭到了一起。

“嗯，还好。罗恩近几天也忙得很，把戏坊似乎研制出了市场前景很好的新产品。”

回答完问题的赫敏继续思考了半分钟，最后扔出了一张黑色的+4。“丽塔抓四张牌，限定蓝色。女士，”赫敏看着陌生的金发女巫微笑着打了个招呼，“可以知道您的名字吗？”

“奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，我是美国人。”女巫用甜甜的声音答道。“我出蓝6，所以你是默然者？”她望着那个熟悉的蘑菇头男孩子。

“蓝6抢断，他的确是，但他身上的默默然不完全是从他身上形成的，这个说来话长。”格林德沃突然插了进来，却似乎不愿对这个问题有过多的解释，“你人生中最后悔的一天是什么？”

哈利又听见校长叹了一口气，“实在抱歉”，他听见校长小声地和他说，然后摆出了一张蓝色的跳过。

哈利的心情有点崩坏，虽然他丝毫不害怕伏地魔对他造成什么伤害，但他是在不希望在一个黑魔王处心积虑取他性命的时候再惹恼另一个资历更老的黑魔王。更何况，他觉得从纽特老学长的经验来看，作为一个校长喜欢的学生在他那里是讨不到什么好果子的。“五年级那次，我要是没有那么冲动急着去魔法部就好了。是我的错，小天狼星…”校长和赫敏望向哈利的眼神中满是关切，斯内普也收起了他一贯的讥讽，表情变得凝重起来

“没事的，哈利。当时的我反正也在格里莫广场待不下去了。于我来说，在战斗中牺牲，要强于大家都在费心保护担心我，我丝毫不后悔，我也相信我的教子能理解我的心情。”

哈利哽咽地点了点头。“蓝9，名字？”

那个蘑菇头男孩子似乎是愣了一下：“克雷登斯·拜尔本？考维斯·莱斯特兰奇？奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多？”男孩子垂头丧气，去牌堆里摸了一张牌，然后打出了一张蓝7。“你后来还好吗？”

桌子边的大部分人面面相觑，搞不清楚自己名字就算了，怎么会有三个完全不相关的名字？其中两个还是大名鼎鼎的姓氏：邓布利多和莱斯特兰奇？

哈利询问的神情看着赫敏，赫敏摇了摇头，哈利明白这说明她并没有在书里或任何新闻里里见到过这些名字。

终于是那个亚洲面孔的漂亮姑娘说话了，可她的答案在桌边掀起的惊讶并不亚于克雷登斯。当“纳吉妮”4三个字说出来的时候赫敏和哈利都差点喊出来，哈利终于明白了为什么她看起来诡异的熟悉，斯内普不自在地动了一下脖子，伏地魔狭长的眼睛也眯了起来。

纳吉妮伤感地向克雷登斯说着她被尤瑟夫·卡玛救走后过了一段时间后就因为血咒永远变成了蛇，之后她遇到了伏地魔，相信了伏地魔的花言巧语，再然后的事情就慢慢不记得了。

屋子里皆是一阵叹息。纳吉妮平稳了心绪，扔出一张绿7，在大家反应过来之前迅速问道“血咒是真的无法解开吗？”

哈利鲜少见到校长露出为难的情绪，也鲜少见到有校长无法用魔法解决的问题，但这次很不幸是极少数的事情之一。纳吉妮含着泪点了点头。

校长出了一张绿1，小天狼星立马抢着问道：“我的孩子，战后你过得怎么样？”哈利又感到一股温暖袭来，忙不迭地向小天狼星说了关于自己，韦斯莱一家和泰迪·卢平的故事。

哈利拿出一张绿4，正待开口的时候就听见那个看起来孤僻的蘑菇头男孩子—就暂且称他为克雷登斯吧—“当初格林德沃那样的银蛇诡辩你都没有相信，你后来是被什么样的花言巧语欺骗的？”克雷登斯并不知晓伏地魔的事情，但他隐隐感觉到了似乎大家对伏地魔的憎恨。

哈利听着纳吉妮的讲述，她接连两次失去了所爱之人、自己又永远变成了蛇，灰心之际有一个长得五分像克雷登斯又懂得蛇语却又丝毫不动感情的里德尔出现，一时心软之下就决定追随，结果发现后果时候已然太晚。5哈利隐约记得他六年级时曾经因为赫敏吐槽过女孩子为了报仇到底可以陷得多深，可现在他觉得，对比起要被感情逼疯了的纳吉妮，当时的赫敏还是十分清醒并通情达理的。

纳吉妮拿出一张绿6，在她刚要问纽特关于默然者的问题时，一个声音仿佛晴天霹雳砸了下来。

“我也出绿6！”丽塔·斯基特出完牌后愣住了，大半个屋子的人扭着头用嫌弃的眼神看着她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 假设大家都有看过纽特的书（或者至少封面）。  
> 2 想写短篇时最最原始的一个小小小脑洞…  
> 3 假设奎妮不知道默默然的事情，只知道克雷登斯是GG很看重的一个天赋分高但是性格孤僻的小巫师  
> 4 自行把纳吉尼写成了纳吉妮，毕竟现在是姑娘名字了hhhhhh  
> 5 看电影片尾时的脑洞，纳吉尼之所以没跟格林德沃却跟了没鼻子是因为她被GG拆了两次cp（片尾时纳吉尼和尤瑟夫·卡玛一起出现），伤心欲绝后怒而绝情弃爱。变成蛇身之后遇到了样貌与克雷登斯相似、懂蛇语、但同样绝情弃爱的里德尔，遂决定追随。我在胡想些什么…


	3. Chapter 3

丽塔似乎意识到了大部分人对她的厌恶，她试图用磕磕绊绊的话语来解释自己可以说是蠢到极致的行为，“我…不是…你们说过的…不论怎么转，6指向的都是同一个人…”

“即使我一向在批评格兰杰小姐是个只会死读书的万事通，”斯内普的声音适时地响起，“但是在你的智商上，我不得不承认，格兰杰小姐的观点完全正确。你是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

“的确是个蠢货，”小天狼星少有地赞同了斯内普的观点，“难道你就没有想过游戏不会一直有十二个人吗？”

丽塔·斯基特微微张开嘴，仿佛是头一次思考这种可能性。

“智商啊，智商。我很好奇，分院帽是如何让你这种脑子进了拉文克劳的？”小天狼星继续一语中的。

“所以说，你们想好对我提出的问题了吗？”伏地魔令人生厌地问道。

短暂的沉默，很显然，抢牌和为自己辩护花光了这位预言家日报著名记者的积攒了很久的勇气。此时，她大概是死也不敢再问伏地魔什么问题。

“想好了。”哈利没好气地甩出一个问题，“一个没鼻子没头发的人死的时候是什么感觉？”

伏地魔显然想扔给哈利一个阿瓦达，但是模糊的对于光球的印象和坐在桌旁的某两位黑白巫师显然起到了很好的震慑作用。最后伏地魔只是用恶毒的目光盯着哈利，阴森地回答：“一瞬间的事，并没有什么感觉，不过我巴不得你也尝尝这个滋味。”

“托你的福，不成功的索命咒我已经尝试过两次了；但是很不幸，没鼻子和头发的体验估计你是独一份。”

“两次？！”这对小天狼星是个不小的刺激。哈利不得不解释事情的来龙去脉以抚慰他教父的心情。

“所以我说，怕死搞什么黑魔法。除了魂器，毫—无—建—树——”

哈利的内心毫无波澜，甚至想鼓鼓掌，他觉得能够对伏地魔开嘲讽的似乎的确只有格林德沃——平心而论，看见伏地魔被怼他心里蛮好受的。

伏地魔得到了出牌的机会，他似乎是以报复性的心态挨个研究与他新仇旧恨的四个人：大难不死的男孩努力地看着他的眼睛瞪回来，而另外三个人古井无波，他无法看透。他扔出一张黑色的+4，“哈利·波特加四张牌，转黄色。”

那个装满问题的精致的小盒子漂浮到了伏地魔面前，大家都屏起了呼吸——毕竟，没有人知道这个光球的喜好，不知道它会给大家出什么样的题目。“你和你另一半的的守护神是什么？”伏地魔仿佛被人迎面打了一拳，很不情愿地读出这个问题，他隐隐觉得哪里不太对。

“罗恩的守护神是杰克拉塞尔梗犬，我的是水獭。”哈利看见赫敏在提到罗恩的时候脸红了。

赫敏摆出一张黄2，从小盒子里抽出了一个问题：“你有背叛过你的爱人吗？”

金发女巫似乎是有些窘迫，她张了张嘴，但最终也没有下定决心说出那个答案。她抓了一张牌，然后将一张黄色的转向牌放在了桌面上。

哈利觉得不只一个人和自己同时倒吸了一口冷气，屋子里的温度突然下降了不少，哈利看见纽特试图把头往衣服里面缩，仿佛下一秒就会有人拿着魔杖向他念危险的咒语似的。

光球又一次闪着蓝色的光芒，霍格沃茨的校长依旧是面色平静，“没有，虽然那个人大概不会信我的话。”哈利发誓他看见格林德沃眯起了眼睛。丽塔·斯基特似乎捕捉到了什么细节，瞬间从之前萎靡不振的情绪中缓了过来，两眼放光。

校长看了一眼手中的牌，去牌堆里摸了一张。纽特出了一张黄4 ，“最开心的日子？”

“不得不说，是和家里闹翻跑去你爷爷奶奶家找詹姆收留的那段时间。”小天狼星向哈利点了点头。“黄8。问题是…你对你爱人表白的话是什么？”

纽特的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“我…我说她的眼睛像火蜥蜴一样漂亮…”

梅林的头发丝呀，哈利想，他终于决定原谅金妮一年级的时候送给他的糟糕的情书——直到现在他偶尔回到学校给孩子们上黑魔法防御课时还会遇到用“腌过的癞蛤蟆”来取笑他。

奎妮又轻轻的惊呼了一下，笑着问：“蒂娜接受了你这样的表白？这可不太像她平时对我那副严厉的模样。”

“您认识斯卡曼德夫人？”赫敏犹疑地问。

“当然了，她是我姐姐。蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩和奎妮·戈德斯坦恩。”

赫敏的表情仿佛是一个很糟糕的猜测被证实了，“我曾经在书中读过，‘蒂娜·斯卡曼德夫人，一位强大而又意志坚定的女巫，即使她的亲妹妹投向了著名黑巫师格林德沃的阵营也并未使她离开正义的一方。’”她低声快速地对哈利耳语。哈利不置可否地耸了耸肩膀：奎妮现在看起来一切正常，即使她仍然信奉着格林德沃的理念，既然格林德沃本人都在这里了，需要担心的又岂止是奎妮一个人？

“您一直没有出牌”，纽特望着霍格沃茨后来的魔药课教师，打出一张黄3。他抽到的问题是——你最在乎的人是谁？

“感谢您的好意，但这个问题我并不想回答。”斯内普假装没有扫过哈利的绿眼睛，扔出另一张黄色的转向牌：问题回到了赫敏身上。

“罗恩·韦斯莱。丽塔·斯基特加两张牌，对戈德斯坦恩小姐的提问：”赫敏亮出一张黄色的+2。“说出你做某个决定的理由。”

“哪个决定都可以，随便你问。”白金色的光球向赫敏解释道。“可是你仿佛能看穿我们的思想，”赫敏斟酌着向光球提出质疑。

“我说过了我有上帝视角。”光球赶紧接话。哈利看见校长的眼中闪过一丝了然的神情。

“你知道我说的不是这个，不是你对我们了解多少，而是你似乎能猜到，此时此刻的我们到底想到了什么…”

“啊，这样…”哈利觉得光球的声音中带有一丝得瑟，“出于某些原因，我的智商的确很高。不过这不是重点，我们还是回到游戏中吧。”

赫敏点点头，“戈德斯坦恩小姐，是什么让你决定站到格林德沃一方去的？”

奎妮的脸瞬间红了，仿佛是被人戳中了最不愿意提起的历史。“我…我当时被感情冲昏了头脑。美国魔法国会禁止巫师和麻瓜通婚，而我当时爱雅各布爱到了发狂。格林德沃向我承诺了一个自由去爱的世界，我是个天生的读心者，我能感知到他当时是认真的。”（“显然，这位女士没有考虑到大脑封闭术这种可能性。”斯内普一贯嘲讽道）“而且，他是少有的承认我的能力的人。在美国魔法国会，大家都只是因为我的外表欣赏我而非能力，这我不是我想看到的。我当时并不知道他的真实意图，他在我面前的那番话，那么诚恳、那么真挚，而我的确在他的脑海中读到了痛苦与无助。”

“奎妮这不怪你，”邓布利多闭了闭眼睛，“能言善辩是黑魔王的共性。即使是我们中的聪明人也未必能幸免。”丽塔的表现似乎恨不得现在就回到现实世界掏出速记羽毛笔把一切都写下来。

奎妮打出一张黄9，伸手去盒子里取出了一个问题。“你和另一半的第一次接吻的情景？”

“这个蠢盒子只会出这些腻乎乎的感情的题吗？”

“比起嫌弃这个盒子，我觉得你这个没鼻子更应该担心自己如果被提问该怎么办，你会把牌堆抓光的。”光球毫不客气的怼了回去。

“额…那是六年级的时候，最后一场格兰芬多对拉文克劳的魁地奇球赛。我被斯内普教授关了禁闭，金妮代替我当找球手，我回到公共休息室的时候，金妮向我扑过来，大家都在庆祝，情绪都很高…”

“这么多年了，鼻涕精你终于做了一件好事。”斯内普的眼神恨不得在小天狼星身上重复几十次神锋无影。

哈利同时扔出两张黄5，“如何…长高？”他似乎觉得自己抽错了，看错了，或者读错了问题。

桌边的人都楞住了一瞬，包括被提问题的格林德沃。但很快格林德沃就换上了一副旁人捉摸不透的表情玩味地看着淡蓝色的光球，“我大概知道你的意思了，”他懒懒的靠回椅子的靠背，“我想…你可以试着谈场恋爱？”（1）

语出惊人。大家面面相觑，这算是什么回答？谈恋爱和长个子有什么关系？黑巫师的脑回路这么清奇的吗？但神奇的，光球并没有提出任何的反驳。

正在哈利思考这可能和邓布利多教授有什么关系的时候，格林德沃眯着眼睛，甩出一张黑牌，阴森着声音问向他右手边的某个人，“说，我的预言如何成真的？我知道你没那个能耐，之前发生了什么？”

还沉浸在游戏和自己思绪中的哈利脑子一时不大灵光，“格林德沃先生，你忘了说uno。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 玩梗hhhhhh，哈七到FB2两人身高差缩小了的样子


	4. Chapter 4

梅林的雀斑呀，哈利暗暗叫苦，我干什么要去招惹那个前魔头，现在后悔怕是晚了,难道这么多年被追杀的还不够吗？哈利一边盘算着自己在两个黑巫师的夹击之下的生存概率，一边看到格林德沃向自己飞了一记眼刀\----居然不是眼刀。格林德沃似乎只是不带感情地扫了一眼自己，然后面无表情地去抓了两张牌。

斯内普看向格林德沃：“你猜的不错，邓布利多的死是他自己策划的。黑魔王命令一个斯莱特林的学生暗杀他。”

“那个学生成功不了的。”格林德沃不假思索地打断了斯内普。“所以你就为了挽救一个学生而策划了自己的死亡？这可比我认识的你还要…高尚的多。”

“当然不止是这样，如果你有耐心听完一个教师的讲话。”斯内普显然因为被人打断而不悦。

格林德沃无所谓地耸了耸肩，“本来我也不是什么遵纪守法的好学生。”

“他中了一个戒指上极为强大的保护黑魔法，我的魔药能够压制咒语的速度，但并不能做到解除咒语。也就是说，”斯内普顿了顿，“当时邓布利多剩下的时间已经没有几个月了。”

小天狼星又一次试图从椅子上挣脱出来，纽特也是一脸惊恐。

“可是，怎么可能呢，教授？我的意思是…”纽特在震惊中试图组织预言，“以您的能力，不可能发现不了一个被黑魔法诅咒过的物品？”

“看来你是败在了我的手里，邓布利多。”伏地魔得意洋洋的声音中是压抑不住的狂喜，“一个魂器上的保护咒语就可以要了你的命——”

格林德沃再一次急促地打断了别人的话，死死地瞪着桌子对面的人，愤怒到眼睛里似乎能喷出火来。“我不信，到底是为什么？”

“那个戒指不只是魂器，你应该能想到了。”校长避开格林德沃的目光，简单地回答。

“复活石。”

校长没有动，哈利看着格林德沃转向自己，慢慢地点了点头。格林德沃似乎是瘫回了椅子里。

“所以他为了挽救那个学生的灵魂不因为杀人而受到伤害而策划了这场死亡。至于为什么是我，按照黑魔王的安排，那个学生一旦失手或计划不够成功，这个任务就会落到我的头上；而另一方面，霍格沃茨的确需要一个能够在黑魔王的恐怖统治下仍然保护而不是折磨学生的新校长。”斯内普自嘲地笑笑，“所以有谁比我这样一个双面间谍更合适呢？”

“还有一点，”哈利斟酌了一下之后还是决定把这件事说出来。

“校长其实让你得到老魔杖的。”

斯内普愣住了。

“不过这个计划并没有成功，马尔福在您赶到塔楼之前击飞了校长的魔杖。校长为了用魔法保护我失去了用魔杖自我保护的机会。”

中年的校长静静地听着，斯内普反而放松了下来，轻轻念了一句“幸好计划失败了。”

“不可能，我杀死了老魔杖的历任主人。我杀了格林德沃！我杀了斯内普！我杀了格里戈维奇！我杀掉了老魔杖所有可能的主人，老魔杖只有可能是我的！”伏地魔猩红色的眼睛又眯了起来。

“里德尔，在你握着老魔杖输给了我以后还没有明白吗？得到老魔杖不一定需要杀人，德拉科·马尔福缴械了校长，而我赢了马尔福，所以老魔杖效忠的对象是我。格林德沃也是用昏迷咒击晕了格里戈维奇得到的老魔杖。你绑架了奥利凡德先生那么久，对魔杖的了解却少得可怜。”

“你怎么知道我得到老魔杖的过程？”格林德沃眯眼睛盯着哈利。隔着一张桌子哈利也瞬间体会到了一把汗毛倒竖，好在多年与黑巫师打交道的经历让他很快平复了心情。“伏地魔去折磨拷问了格里戈维奇的时候用摄神取念提取了他的记忆——”

“你是魂器？”格林德沃很快做出了猜测。纽特与丽塔的视线在哈利和纳吉妮身上徘徊。（1）

哈利点了点头，“伏地魔试图杀我反而被咒语反弹的那天晚上，他的一部分灵魂附着到了我的身上。”

“有趣，所以你是怎么活着战胜他的？让我猜猜，他复活的时候取了你的血？”

哈利目瞪口呆，此时的他应该庆幸追杀自己十多年的是伏地魔而不是格林德沃吗？

“血液相关的魔法，很多非常古老、非常强大，但当然，知道的人也很少。一个一心追求永生的恐怖分子，当然，会忽视这些古老的魔法，并不意外。”

“可是…当时在美国您伪装格雷夫斯先生失败被捕时，老魔杖似乎并没有改变它效忠的对象？”

“好问题，奎妮。我的猜测是正面制服我的算是蜷翼魔，而非某一个巫师。或者，我一直觉得老魔杖的确是最狡猾的一根魔杖，它不只是通过战胜来改变效忠对象，而是似乎在一定程度上能够猜到事情的走向。它喜欢强者，但同时也很聪明地会防止自己的力量消失。我打赌，如果邓布利多不是注定在那个夜晚被这个人杀死，那个小小的缴械咒并不足以是老魔杖改变效忠对象，因为从我们听到的故事来说，那个熊孩子并不算上真正地取胜。”

赫敏似乎终于下定决心问这位前魔王一个问题，“那么，格林德沃先生。您既然是老魔杖的拥有者，为什么决斗的时候落败了呢？我的意思是，老魔杖不是号称永远不会败吗？”

“他没有，”回答得最快的居然是纽特，“他决斗的时候用了另外一根魔杖。”（2）

“那是他得到老魔杖之前的魔杖。”校长把头仰在椅子的靠背上，闭着眼睛，光球的淡蓝色光芒映着他平静的面孔。

“永远不会败，只不过是一句可笑的悖论——除非它能预见到结局提前改变效忠的对象。”格林德沃如此评价。

“我想，我们已经在这个问题上花费了足够多的时间。是时候继续进行我们的游戏了。”沉默已久的光球一边说一边慢慢恢复白金色的光芒。

“颜色？”斯内普问格林德沃。

“随你。”

一张绿5。纳吉妮抢着问：“看他们的反应，我难道也是一个魂器？”

哈利不知道该如何向纳吉妮解释才能不伤害到她，但纳吉妮从他欲言又止的表情中读到了答案。“我…我不记得我做过什么，对不起大家…”

坐在旁边的奎妮探过身给了纳吉妮一个拥抱，“都过去了，一切都会好的。”（3）

哈利出了一张绿3，却被丽塔·斯基特抢了先。

“戈德斯坦恩小姐，您刚刚说道您是个天生的摄神取念者并且在格林德沃的头脑里读到了一些思想。您介意将您读到的东西与我分享一下吗？”

哈利被惊出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，刚才的声音甜腻到他以为斯基特被乌姆里奇附体了。

奎妮显然也是被吓得打了一个激灵，挪着椅子往纳吉妮身边移了移。“我选择不回答。”奎妮去摸了一张牌，又打出一张绿7，立马接着问：“嗅嗅们怎么样？我好想它们的。”

“很好，其实有点好得过头了。嗅嗅的数量有点太多了，我只好拜托霍格沃茨现在的神奇生物教师海格帮忙照顾一部分。”

哈利和赫敏对视了一眼，他们知道自己在想同一件事情：上课时用到那些可爱的小动物原来都是来自于这位神奇生物学家。（4）

“明明时一群毫无教养的小偷，有什么可爱的。”格林德沃毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“嗅嗅偷了你的什么东西？”小天狼星看热闹不嫌事大。

“我当时在巴黎，有傲罗袭击了我的信徒。我弯下身探查前它还好端端地挂在我身上，起身后就不见了。”格林德沃掩饰不住地咬牙切齿，“能在我身上拿到东西不被发现的只有嗅嗅，就是斯卡曼德小子的那只。”

纽特没有吭声。哈利看见纽特的目光向下瞥，从他的角度能看到一个类似行李箱的边角。

纽特出了一张绿2，小声说了一句“uno”。小天狼星抢着说：“哈利，和我讲讲其他人。”

哈利真的希望教父能依旧活在这个世界上，这样他就可以亲眼看见痛苦过后的幸福生活，而不是倾听着他人的故事而一切都与自己无关了。哈利很谨慎地避开提到卢平和唐克斯，向小天狼星讲述自己的三个孩子、罗恩赫敏一家以及霍格沃茨和魔法界的趣闻。

故事讲得差不多了，哈利拿出一张绿5，“格林德沃先生，据我所知嗅嗅喜欢拿一些他们看得到的亮闪闪的小东西。既然那个东西对你那么重要，为什么不好好收起来而是挂在外面呢？”

格林德沃扫了哈利一眼，没有搭理他，而是径直去摸了两张牌。（5）小天狼星出了一张绿3，“所以说，你是个孤儿？”

在克雷登斯向大家讲述他不幸的童年故事的时候，哈利终于知道他的熟悉感来自哪里了。对比之下，哈利感觉自己其实要幸福得多，他起码还有亲人，起码不用经受暗无天日的打骂。

蓝3。克雷登斯问哈利：“你是如何中了阿瓦达索命活下来的？难不成你也是个默默然？”

哈利急忙否认，“我母亲为了保护我而牺牲，从而触发了一种古老的爱的魔咒而导致咒语反弹到了里德尔的身上。这和默默然有什么关系？”

“在美国的时候，克雷登斯曾经被多名傲罗的攻击魔咒同时击中但仍逃得性命。”纽特回答了哈利。

“我很确定我不是默默然，我当时才一岁，要说抑郁也太早了点。轮到我了，”哈利轻松地四下环顾一圈，“两张数字1，我的牌出完了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *私设GG在纽蒙迦德这些年巫师界大事件是知道的，但是细节除非是预言预测到的都不清楚。  
> *本章夹带私货。前段时间老魔杖坎德拉假说被传得有鼻子有眼的，但是整个理论建设在两个假设上面，其中一个真假未知、另外一个怎么看都没有成立的可能性。所以写了这么一大堆自己的想法（其实有三个猜测，一、以纽特天天被揍，早晚老魔杖会效忠回来；二、击败的功劳算是蜷翼魔的；三、老魔杖是个鸡贼的魔杖hhhh），但当然也都是瞎掰胡扯，最终一切都是以罗琳为准~~
> 
> 1 私设，战后人们知道纳吉妮是魂器但不知道哈利也是。  
> 2 问：为什么纽特立马反应GG决斗时没用老魔杖？  
> 答：（纽特os）我当然记得清楚了，这根魔杖和他每次用来抽我的不一样…  
> 3 感觉纳吉妮一直好扎心…我错了…  
> 4 私设  
> 5 哈利已经导致GG加了四张牌，猜一猜会不会被记恨  
> 6 来感谢某没鼻子给哈利加了一手好牌，每次试图坑哈利都帮了他大忙~


	5. Chapter 5

伏地魔暴跳如雷，“这该死的光球一定是对牌动了手脚!”

“……我不否认。但是哈利的牌我没有动过，你的也没有。大部分人的牌我都是没动过的。再者说，我又控制不了你们如何出牌。”

“里德尔，你为什么总也意识不到自己的错误呢？我能凑成对出的黄5和这两张1都是你给我加牌的时候抓到的，你有没有想过为什么每次你想出主意来伤害别人的时候最后的报应都在你自己的身上呢？”

伏地魔看起来想要杀人，但和别人一样，他被禁锢在了椅子里。

赢了游戏的哈利放松了下来，他以似乎是调侃的语气问赫敏：“你是什么时候开始喜欢罗恩的，我猜其实要早于六年级？”

赫敏带些许埋怨地看了哈利一眼，“或许吧，后来我在想，四年级的时候我因为罗恩没有邀请我做舞伴后来我那么生气，或许当时就…”

“我之前没和你们说过，我还担心过如果你们在一起之后又分手了可怎么办。哈哈，幸好这件并没有发生。”

这样的秀恩爱立刻遭到了桌子对面的嘲讽，前魔药课教师冷哼了一声，而前黑魔王则眯起了眼睛，怪声怪气的评论道“现在的小年轻谈恋爱，还真是甜腻。”

赫敏在桌子上摆出一张牌之后迅速地说：“uno，蓝1。”她有点嫌弃地扭头看着右手边的无良记者，“给你个出牌机会，别再像上次一样不长心眼。我想知道你学习变成阿尼马格斯的全部细节。”

“难道格兰芬多的十全十美小姐被阿尼马吉难倒了吗？《最具潜力成为魔法部部长的女巫也搞不定的变形术难题》，这个题目怎么样？我相信会有很多读者喜欢的。”丽塔·斯基特玩弄着她涂得通红的长指甲。

“只是为了以后举报你的时候更翔实的证据而已。以及，十全十美小姐这样问只是除了这件事情实在想不出有任何其他理由说服分院帽把你这样的脑子分到拉文克劳，毕竟，就连你的文章也是由那只可怜的羽毛代笔的。”赫敏面带微笑，但言语上却毫不留情。

丽塔的表情仿佛被硬掰开嘴塞进了一只苍蝇。但碍于光球的规矩，她只好不情不愿地将一切如实的奖给了赫敏。故事讲完之后，丽塔似乎是迫不及待的打出了一张蓝3，目光贪婪地望着格林德沃：“能讲述一下您的恋爱经历吗？被利用？被欺骗？被抛弃？”（1）

哈利只觉得脑壳疼，他感觉赫敏的表情像是随时给丽塔施一个恶咒——大概是脸上长满酒刺和脓包每天泡在莫特拉鼠汁里面游泳也治不好的那种。丽塔镶嵌着珠宝的眼镜在光球此时又变得蓝莹莹的光芒地照射下反着光，令人烦躁的刺着大家的眼睛。

没等被提问的前黑魔王回答问题，邓布利多开口了，“斯基特小姐，不得不承认您的文字功底非常深厚。”哈利惊讶下飞快地转过头，差点闪了自己的脖子。“我至今对你那篇把我描写成一个胡言乱语的老蜜蜂的文章记忆犹新，哦，消遣性非常高的一篇文章。”

“如果您读过我在您过世之后写的那本关于您的畅销书，或许您会更加赞赏我对故事真实性的不懈追求。”

梅林的发际线啊，哈利近乎绝望的想，他感觉自己的脑阔更疼了。丽塔露出一个显然是自以为非常迷人的笑容——那令哈利想起他二年级时候的黑魔法防御术老师——为什么这些人可以对他们自己有着这样深的误解！纽特以看疯子的眼神望着斯基特。 

小天狼星好奇地问哈利和赫敏：“什么书？”

“可信度和当初她对哈利的大部分采访一样高到令人发指的一本传记，显然，她认为这本书可以作为她的代表作传世。”

“不要相信十全十美小姐的话，如果你想要我的书的话，我可以送你一本限量版，我保证你会对你伟大的校长有了完全不同的深入理解。”

“听你这么说似乎我应该收下，如果你不介意多给我几本，烧起火来应该很暖和。”桌边有人吃吃地笑起来，哈利隔着桌子给小天狼星比了一个大拇指。

格林德沃没有理会大家对于邓布利多传记的讨论，而是直接懒洋洋地反问斯基特：“如果你为我写传记的话，人物介绍你怎么写？”

斯基特双眼放光，她的嘴里开始念念叨叨，“近现代最为伟大和危险的黑巫师——如果你在想的是某一位被大难不死的男孩击败的黑巫师，那显然你对欧洲魔法史缺少最基本的常识性了解——盖勒特·格林德沃，如果你对他的了解还只是停留在某只老蜜蜂巧克力蛙画片背面的名字，那你一定需要这本书来补充你那枯燥无聊到令人睡着的魔法史教材。揭开成王败寇的表象，那个曾经在整个欧洲、甚至在大西洋另一边都风头正盛的变革的领袖，如何从年少的时候就被利用、被欺骗、被背叛直至那场举世闻名的决斗？他到底是‘最伟大白巫师’为了自己的名望而牺牲的垫脚石、还是密谋这场世界范围内闹剧的导演之一？敬请期待丽塔·斯基特又一力作传记。”（2）

哈利在心里默默地给丽塔点蜡。（3）

“所以你觉得一个伟大的黑巫师应该被欺骗？一个优秀的黑巫师需要别人告诉他去如何行事？”格林德沃漫不经心地反驳。

“当然不是！如果您不满意的话，我来重新写一份。”哈利看到斯基特颤颤巍巍地打开鳄鱼皮手袋，从中掏出一根羽毛笔，舔了舔笔尖——

“所以我为什么要顺从你的意思回答你的问题呢？我喜欢谁、为何行事与你无干，而且——”他终于抬眼看了一眼丽塔·斯基特，“我也不觉得你的脑子能够理解。”说罢，他又去摸了两张牌。

丽塔的表情僵在了脸上，她因为被格林德沃讽刺而吓得发白的脸即使在白金色的光球下也没有多少血色。

小天狼星也抓了一张牌，轮到斯内普出牌，红3。“您和您夫人最近在忙些什么？”

“和往常一样照看各种神奇动物（格林德沃响亮地哼了一下），带着我们的孙子罗尔夫和他的女朋友卢娜一起——”

“卢娜？！”哈利和赫敏几乎是同时叫出来，“卢娜·洛夫古德？”

“你们认识她？我们带着罗尔夫在希腊旅游顺便观察神奇动物的时候遇见了这位姑娘，她性格很好，而且也非常痴迷于神奇动物。”（4）

“她是我们的朋友，尤其是和我的妻子金妮，她们两个非常要好，但我们还不知道——”

“这也就是前几天的事情，说不定带着卢娜给你妻子的信的猫头鹰此刻正在飞呢。”

这真是奇妙的缘分，哈利想。他和赫敏对视一眼——卢娜自从和纳威分手之后就去到各处旅游寻找各种各样的小动物和弯角鼾兽，听起来罗尔夫和卢娜也很合适。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 丽塔·斯基特：我哪里重蹈覆辙了，我这次提问黑魔王是为了写书！新闻！工作！  
> 2 终于有一个展示自我的环节，当然要努力拍这位黑巫师的马屁……？？拍马蹄子上了？  
> 3 丽塔没有意识到不仅是她对AD的形容惹怒了GG，她还捎带了巴希达…  
> 4 捋一下时间线，突然想写写卢娜和罗尔夫，然后非常忐忑自己和自己的时间线冲突。目前本文提到过罗恩在把戏坊工作，赫敏还没成为魔法部部长，哈利和金妮已经有了三个孩子。官方的时间线：  
> -罗恩在当了两年傲罗之后辞职去把戏坊工作；  
> -赫敏于2019年之前当上部长；  
> -哈金最小的孩子莉莉出生于2008年；  
> -罗尔夫和卢娜的婚礼和哈金比要晚不少，但肯定早于2014年；  
> 所以，就当本文在2009年吧…


	6. Chapter 6

纽特打出最后一张红6，哈利看到他显出了少有的轻松，甚至连脸上的雀斑都雀跃了不少，似乎就连向格林德沃提问也没有影响到他的好心情。

“格林德沃先生，我哥哥和我说他曾经在特拉弗斯部长去霍格沃茨和邓布利多交涉要他出面对抗你的时候展示了一段你们年轻时的记忆，魔法部是怎么拿到这段记忆的？”

“如果你在试图暗示什么的话，斯卡曼德，MACUSA还没有那个能力逼迫我做事情。”

哈利试图理清思路，“所以…你给了别人一段你和邓布利多校长年轻时候的记忆，而你知道他们会用这段记忆去逼迫他对你宣战？为什么？”

“思路不错，小子，但是你话太多了。我看看，接下来要给谁机会出牌呢？”格林德沃眯起眼睛扫视了一圈。“看在你五官不齐全的份上，就你吧。红3。不难为你问问题了，自己看着答。”他朝着伏地魔扬了扬脖子。

哈利感觉到伏地魔原本就狭长的眼睛又因为恼怒眯缝了起来，“看来你是嫌我对你念一次阿瓦达不过瘾，黑魔王可不是随随便便被人侮辱的——”

“但是格林德沃也是黑魔王，资历还要比你老。不仅没有把自己搞到没有鼻子，还至少占领了大半个欧洲，也没有被婴儿弹死过。”哈利觉得，在伏地魔和格林德沃之间，他向着后者总是没问题的。

“答不出来就抓牌，哪里这么多废话。”

“我父亲被我母亲下过迷情剂。”伏地魔简短地回答，然后去摸了一张牌，哈利似乎看见他的脸上显现出了某种激动的神色。“格林德沃加四张牌，这就是你惹怒伏地魔大人的报应。”

格林德沃漫不经心地去抓了牌，然后细细算着什么。

“所以轮到我了？什么问题和颜色的牌？”

“黄色。你这个纯血统的叛徒、渣滓，简直玷污了布莱克的血液，败坏了整个纯血统的名声，被自己亲表姐清理门户感觉如何？”

“如果你管这个叫做问题的话，我敢说我会比我那个所谓的表姐要幸福的多，至少我为了正义、为了爱的人而战；而不是给一个卑鄙小人当走狗。黄7。”

小天狼星从盒子里抽出了一张上面写着“你最喜欢的歌曲？”的小纸条，奎妮显然来了兴趣“我们的校歌！”她迫不及待地唱了起来，“我们团结一心，共同反对清教徒,…”

哈利不得不承认伊法摩尼的校歌听起来非常活泼且有活力——他突然想到第一次听到霍格沃茨的校歌似乎还是用葬礼进行曲的调子。

“伊法摩尼是最——”奎妮突然停了下来，看了看曾经决斗过的二位巫师，迅速改口“——是我最喜欢的地方，学校的日子总是很美好。”

奎妮出了黄6，并且很快地跟了一句uno。克雷登斯的问题是“谈一谈你的宠物”。

“我并没有宠物，我曾经照顾过一只凤凰，可它并不算是我的宠物。那只凤凰是属于邓布利多家族的，而我也不是一个邓布利多…不过我听说她后来被拔过尾巴毛。”

哈利想他猜到了凤凰是谁，“福克斯？”

“可你刚刚不是说自己的一个名字是奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多吗？”哈利已经习惯赫敏听过一次就能记住这么拗口的名字了，或者她在历史书上见过这个名字也有可能，反正没有什么赫敏没读过的书。

“我也搞不清楚，我怀疑这个名字是格林德沃为了骗我才虚构出来的。”

“为了让你去刺杀校长？”

“这个计划听起来莫名熟悉，黑魔王们的脑子里总是长满了芨芨草吗？为什么他们总是以为乳臭未干的孩子会对邓布利多造成威胁？”

克雷登斯看起来也无法回答再多了。他求助般地问邓布利多，“您现在能告诉我身世了吗？”看着大家不解的眼神，克雷登斯解释道：“我被派到霍格沃茨之后在邓布利多和斯卡曼德先生的帮助下被剥离了默默然，但是他们拒绝告诉我我的身世，说是这样会让我更安全。”

“怪不得我不记得在任何一本讲格林德沃的书上读过他刚刚提到的任何一个名字！”赫敏快速地在哈利耳边耳语着。

“很抱歉隐瞒了你这么久，福克斯之所以会找到你是因为你的默然兽曾经属于我的妹妹阿莉安娜。她十几岁的时候去世了…”哈利和赫敏对视了一眼，“你父母曾经在戈德里克山谷居住过，不过在你出生后不久就搬走了，我猜测几年之后他们又打算搬到美国——后面的故事你大概知道了。我曾经去寻找过那只默然兽，不过在我找到你之前你们加就搬走了。”

“那考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇…”

“是阿伯内西，”说话的是格林德沃，“他能拿得到保存在法国魔法部的莱斯特兰奇家谱。”

克雷登斯点了点头，拿出一张黑色的万能牌，闷闷不乐地对着丽塔·斯基特——哈利受到了不小的惊吓——“您是记者，对吗？您工作这么些年来，有见过比我身世还要扑朔迷离的人吗？”

“哎呀呀，有着各种独特经历的人我采访过不少，不过身世如此离奇的我还真是头一次见。如果您不介意的话，我可以为您写一本传记？”斯基特显然又打开了话匣子。

克雷登斯往座位里面缩了缩，仿佛被丽塔突如其来的热情吓到了，“不不不，我只是好奇。请别把这个放在心上。什么颜色都可以，随你。”

游戏的主权又到了甲壳虫手上，哈利觉得这不太妙。哈利看见那双骇人的眼睛在邓布利多和格林德沃转了两圈，又先后打量了自己几眼，看了几眼纽特，最后转回到——伏地魔身上。哈利突然打了个冷战。

“记者小姐，如果你接下来的问题问我，我保证回答。”格林德沃的声音适时响起。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利看着伏地魔的表情以肉眼可见的速度从欣喜变成恼怒，本就狭长的眼睛因为恼火眯成了一条细缝。伏地魔气急败坏地张开嘴，但为时过晚，斯基特已经迅速地将一张黄3翻了出来。格林德沃嘲讽地剜了伏地魔一眼，伏地魔又一次被光球束缚着不能动弹，恶毒地嘶嘶地说道：“要是可以拿魔杖，我一定让你再尝一次阿瓦达的滋味。”

“欺负一个蹲了五十年监狱没有魔杖的老头子还好意思说出来，要是有魔杖现在倒下的未必不是你。或者我早就就应该潜入霍格沃茨把你解决掉。”

哈利在心里鼓掌，梅林有眼，虽然格林德沃和伏地魔不对付，但是他还是庆幸格林德沃早被关进了纽蒙迦德。（1）

丽塔·斯基特此时正如发神经一般对着抽签盒念念叨叨——这让他想起特里劳妮教授、或者是克利切——仿佛在求梅林保佑她能抽到一个能保障她接一辈子衣食无忧的问题。空气似乎变得安静，丽塔停止了许愿，发现一番唇舌之后大家的目光都集中在自己身上，激动与紧张一体，她瑟瑟缩缩地从盒子里取出一个纸条，就着蓝色的微光颤颤巍巍地展开。

“讲述你最后悔的事情。”

哈利听到了自己和赫敏惊吓的吸气声，同样的还有那位金发的奎妮，而丽塔·斯基特几乎幸福到哭出来。

格林德沃略带轻蔑地点了点头，极快的一个抬眼和不易察觉微微抬起的嘴角，随后是平静到几乎没有波澜的声音，“有人听说过血盟吗？”

没人搭腔，哈利发现纽特又在试图把自己缩成一团埋进椅子里，他身边的校长平静到看不出来情绪。

“古老的血液魔法，由两个人的两滴血混合在一起形成的独特魔法容器，双方便不能伤害对方——”格林德沃神色逐渐晦暗不定，似乎是在追忆着什么。

“牢不可破的誓言？”赫敏迅速提问。

“不错的联想，格兰杰小姐。不过血盟并非不可违背；并且比起牢不可破的誓言单方面的承诺，血盟是互相的。”

“听起来倒有些浪漫。”小天狼星由衷地赞叹，哈利似乎听到了身旁的一声叹息。“您和您的爱人立过血盟？比我们英国这个疯子黑巫师强多了，不止是他，他手下和追随者也都六亲不认……”

哈利顾不上一桌子人异样的目光，拼命地向小天狼星比划手势让他安静下来别再说话。（3）

“——我希望我从未拥有过那个血誓瓶。”

“为什么？”丽塔·斯基特继续提问。

“血盟会强行弹开它认为会伤害到另外一方的咒语，而偏离方向的咒语是很危险的。”哈利感觉自己的胃在下沉，他想起了猪头酒吧画像里的那个忧郁的金发姑娘。“那个血誓瓶我带在身边几十年，后来遗失了；再后来…”他顿了顿，“应该是毁了，但是造成的伤害却无法逆转。”

“谁拿走了血盟？为什么要毁掉血盟？谁毁了血盟？”丽塔的脸在光球偏红的光芒下显得异常贪婪。

哈利轻声的说出自己的猜测，“您刚才说过…斯卡曼德先生的嗅嗅？”（2）

格林德沃点头，“至于毁掉，记者小姐，那是另外一个问题。”

“那破除血盟会有什么伤害吗？”哈利又一次听到自己教父的声音不合时宜地响起。

“西里斯…”邓布利多的声音带着一丝哽咽和请求，小天狼星仿佛大梦初醒，突然意识到什么一般闭上了嘴巴。（3）

“谢谢。”

哈利不知道这句谢谢是说给谁的，他感觉自己的某些猜想在一步步地被证实。房间里的人们似乎都陷入了一种伤感之中——除了伏地魔，他正在挑衅着格林德沃赶紧出牌。

这不是一个容易的决定，格林德沃看向自己手中的剩余的九张牌，又打量了房间里另外两个黑白巫师的牌数，最后打出一张蓝色的5，哈利看着校长抬起头，神情严肃地盯着桌子的另一面。

“老巴希达怎么样？”前魔王问道。

“自从…我没有回过戈德里克山谷，但我和她一直保持着猫头鹰联系，她后来编写了《魔法史》和《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，有时也会来霍格沃茨坐坐，但大部分时候待在家里。她挺好，至少直到我死去的那天。”哈利和赫敏交换了一个担忧的眼神，但不约而同地保持了沉默。（4）

“谢谢…还有，我很抱歉，关于阿莉安娜。”良久以后，前黑魔王的声音响起。

哈利看着校长摩挲着手中剩余的三张牌，最终是摇摇头，什么也没有出，去牌堆里摸了一张。

赫敏只有一张牌了，然后哈利失望地看着赫敏翻出一张蓝色的跳过，亦是又拿了一张牌。

“糟糕……”哈利暗自叫苦，主动权又回到了丽塔·斯基特的手里，而伏地魔又露出了那个阴险到令人汗毛竖起的笑。

好在甲壳虫女士似乎因为过于沉迷格林德沃之前的陈述而忽视了伏地魔，她迫不及待地打出一张蓝色的数字8，眼睛瞪得几乎和她那镶满了珠宝的眼镜框一般大，粗肥的手指已经把头发僵硬的大卷抓得凌乱。“如果我没猜错的话，能和我们讲述血盟被毁的过程吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 毕竟哈利从纽特学长的待遇中明白了格林德沃到底有多醋。（当然哈利可以有粉头福利  
> 2 不要问我为什么哈利比赫敏反应快，粉头的牌面  
> （小天狼星没吃过瓜所以……  
> 3 小天狼星：我就是好奇一代大魔王的情史，哈利你怎么了？——！！！对不起，打扰了……  
> 4 魔法史第一版出版于1947年，第二版出版早于1991年；霍格沃茨，一段校史出版于或略早于1984年（以上来自于HP Wiki）  
> 5 甲壳虫：有最伟大白巫师和一代大魔王的真·恋爱史可扒谁要采访伏地魔啊！（心中暗喜，当初我根据巴希达的话编的黑料居然奶中了x


	8. Chapter 8

哈利说不上自己希不希望听到这个问题的答案，他已经大概能勾勒出来邓布利多教授和前黑魔王的前尘往事，可是亲耳听到这位自己一直尊敬并视为长辈的人亲口在大家的面前将这件事情摊开来，他有一种说不上来的感觉。

哈利看到邓布利多教授的眼睛紧闭了闭，伴随着一个重而绵长的呼气又睁了开来，抬头死死盯住正对过的人。哈利随之望去，却意外地发现那人换下了极具攻击性的表情，目光里充满了他极少在黑巫师眼里面看到的温柔与悔恨。

“我不得不这样做，各国的魔法部和报纸都在铺天盖地地宣扬我是他们的唯一希望——倒不是为了他们——人们希望有人站出来抵抗巫粹党，他们通过各种方式写信到霍格沃茨，我的学生们也常常问我，他们的父母在外面担惊受怕。他们将我视作唯一的稻草，我有这个责任。”

“我试图逃避过，后来逼不得已暗中联系在各国的好友，但到了四十年代我已经避无可避，暗中制衡已经不再能遏制几乎席卷了整个欧洲大陆的势力。各国的魔法界人心惶惶，甚至很多麻瓜国家也被拖入了麻瓜的战局之中，我知道我不能再拖下去了。”

“你仍然保存了它十多年，邓布利多？”

“我很抱歉，纽特。”

满脸雀斑的神奇生物学家满脸震惊却又无可奈何。

“究竟是如何打破它的呢？”人群中一个好奇的声音响起。

“血、龙血、还有悔恨，”看到对面怅然若失的表情，他又补充道，“不一定是放弃心中的情感。而是直面这份情感所带来的所有后果，不去逃避，然后真诚地希望血誓不再延续。你知道的，老巴希达那本破损的书撕坏的边缘最后一句话是‘忏悔和一种特殊的魔药——’”

哈利想到了他们一年级时候背诵的龙血的十二种作用其中一条就是“用于和爱情、保护、驱逐相关的咒语”。（1）

“我撕掉了后面的一页，我以为这样你就永远也找不到破解的方式。”

邓布利多苦笑，“盖勒特……你未免太小看我。不管你出于什么原因不想让我与你为敌，或许你早就在预言中看到了那场决斗？——魔法总是会留下痕迹，而魔法理论又是相通的。”

“啊，对哦， 阿德贝·沃夫林。你要不提这家伙我都忘了。 ”哈利听见格林德沃委委屈屈地说道——如果委委屈屈能被用在格林德沃身上的话。（2）

“那是《魔法理论》的作者！” 赫敏又一次小声地在哈利旁边惊呼。哈利想起来了，这是他一年级时的课本。

邓布利多笑着摇了摇头，哈利能感觉到这一次是真正的笑。“没有了血盟的牵绊，一切都顺理成章。我于1945年提出决斗，后面的事情大家都知道了。可是我只是阻止了巫粹党的肆虐，而当英国魔法界陷入危难的时候”纳吉妮自责地低下了头，“我没能成功地护住——”

“您已经做得很好了，邓布利多教授。”赫敏和哈利急急忙忙地打断校长的自责，“我们最后也获得了胜利，这都离不开您的铺垫和设计，我们都很爱您。”

格林德沃少见地没有吃醋。

邓布利多快速的眨了几下眼睛，声音有点沙哑，“好孩子，谢谢你们。还有，”他抬起头，“对不起，把你关在纽蒙迦德几十年，我知道你宁可一死痛快。”

“是我应得的，”桌子那一端的声音又一次响起，“或许重来一次我还是会做同样的事情，依旧不会放弃推翻保密法，但是我能理解失去了亲人的人……对我的恨，这场战争的确伤害了很多无辜的人。大部分人恐怕迫不及待地希望我在战败之后被处决……他们也的确有理由这样想。而你，你知道怎样对我来说才是最痛苦的：看着自己昔日建立的组织从分崩离析到消亡，一身魔力却连个家养小精灵都打不过，纽蒙迦德堡从金碧辉煌到破败寒冷。诛心比夺命更令人绝望。”

邓布利多脸上的笑消失了。

哈利觉得自己有必要说些什么。“呃……格林德沃先生？”他心里有些打鼓，“我能和校长说几句话吗？”不等格林德沃回答，他飞快地接着说下去，“邓布利多教授，您知道的，我能通过和伏地魔的魂器联系看到他的情况。他在寻找老魔杖下落的时候——”

“闭嘴——”格林德沃显然着急了，“——再不停下来我把你的嘴封上。”

“别呀，让哈利说完话。”光球急忙出来阻止。

“——伏地魔找到了格里戈维奇，通过翻查记忆知道是格林德沃击昏了他，于是他去纽蒙迦德堡逼问格林德沃。格林德沃说——”格林德沃举起的魔杖被光球绑了回去，“他不曾拥有过老魔杖，伏地魔也永远不会得到它。他还说伏地魔永远不会得逞。”

片刻死一般的沉默，格林德沃仿佛被光球蓝白色的光刺伤了眼睛，久久没有抬头。

“所以这才是伏地魔杀你的原因。”邓布利多一边说一边在桌上摆出了一排卡片。（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 知乎上一个人开的脑洞。本文的引号部分来自于MuggleNet上给出的龙血十二种用途；  
> 2 这位巫师的生卒年龄有争议，一说1899年出生，一说AD在上学时他已经是一个著名的魔法理论学家并且二人通猫头鹰学术交流，文章中采用第二种说法。  
> 3 粉头上线，挽救一切（私设国王十字车站的事情真得只是发生在哈利脑子里，校长不知情  
> 4 伏地魔：我杀人了！这是我的情节！！可我的戏份呢？


	9. Chapter 9

绿牌在上，四张颜色各异的数字四——游戏的第三位胜者也已经产生。

“那个叫做尤瑟夫·卡玛的人怎么样了？”

“所以这游戏还有玩下去的必要吗？”

克雷登斯的声音稍微早伏地魔一步，光球似乎是被冒犯了一般反驳道：“我是光球所以这里我说了算。你与其想着让我早些中止游戏还不如好好想想怎么出牌，万一得到了后三名惩罚恐怕你的脸上缺的就不只是鼻子和眉毛了。”

伏地魔挫败地瘫在椅子上，嘶嘶地自言自语，似乎在用蛇佬腔骂人，哈利和纳吉妮投去了鄙夷的目光。

“在我失去记忆之前我只记得他在一场混战之中杀死了阿伯纳西——也就是真正的考维斯，”纳吉妮终于把她怨恨的目光收了回来，回答道，“所以牢不可破的誓言应该已经被完成了。”

克雷登斯点头。

纳吉妮打出一张绿2，赫敏担心地惊呼了一声，“我能知道是谁杀了我吗？”

小天狼星一头雾水，“且不说你被杀死的事情发生在我被我亲爱的堂姐击中以后，”‘亲爱的堂姐’这几个字被小天狼星说得咬牙切齿，“你现在不是仍然拥有作为一条蛇的记忆？”

纳吉妮似乎在意识到面前这个有点脸熟的英俊面孔在哪里见过，连忙低声道歉，“对不起，我不是有意的。至于这个问题……我只是有那个孩子挥剑画面的记忆，我并不知道他是谁。”

“没关系，小姐。不过我身边这只腻乎乎的鼻涕精似乎比我苟活得久一点，你可以试图撬开他的嘴巴套点信息。”小天狼星揶揄着扔出一张绿1。

“ 完美的被提问人。”斯内普薄薄的嘴唇又扭到了一起，脖子不自在地动了一下。“这个问题还是让万事通小姐来解答吧。”他将一张黑牌放到桌面上。

赫敏似乎在顾虑着什么，“如果我告诉你那个人的姓名，你会记恨那个人吗？”

“啊？当然不会，”纳吉妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我的意思是——你们可能误会了——我是想感谢他，终于了结了一个罪恶而不清醒的我……毕竟魔法界的伤害，也有我的一份……”

克雷登斯似乎想离开椅子走到对面给纳吉妮一个拥抱，“这并不完全是你的错，毕竟你当时没有自己的意识。”他出言安慰道。

“好吧，那个人的名字叫做纳威·隆巴顿，是哈利和我格兰芬多同一届的同学。”

“我当时就应该连那个崽子一起杀，让他活不过两岁。”

“你还是不懂，对吗？伏地魔，如果你当时先去杀纳威，那现在坐在我的座位上的可能会变成纳威，但是你的下场不会有什么改变，是你自己把你推向失败。”

“不懂，呵，不就是爱吗？你们疯疯癫癫的校长说这个，还不是一样死了。”

“起码大家都死得其所，你没有。”格林德沃的声音没有带任何的感情色彩。

“大家吵够了我们继续下一轮。”光球懒懒地接话。

赫敏第二次打出她的最后一张牌——很不幸，又是一张黑色的+4，赫敏一边思索着一边又去摸一张牌，“uno，四张牌加给——”

“剥隐形兽皮的方法可不止一种，格兰杰小姐。”前黑魔王的声音又一次响起。（1）

哈利似乎听得出来格林德沃话里有话，赫敏用谨慎地眼神打量了这位自游戏开始就桀骜恣意但似乎对大家又没有恶意的黑巫师，又瞟了一眼德高望重的校长。“——加给格林德沃，我对西里斯的问题是……你还记得你弟弟吗？”

“哦，你说雷古勒斯，我爸妈一直特别喜欢他，说宁可用十个我来换一个雷古勒斯。可惜他眼光不怎么样，随了布莱克家族的绝大部分人，纯血主义，刚毕业就给和我隔了一个座位的那个丑八怪当手下去了。”

哈利和赫敏对视了一眼，“西里斯，雷古勒斯是个勇敢的人。他猜到了伏地魔魂器的秘密，他带着克利切把其中一个偷了出来——就是我们清扫格里莫广场怎么也打不开的那个挂坠盒，斯莱特林的挂坠盒。他不是失踪了，他…”赫敏的声音渐渐地发抖。

“他被水里的阴尸拖了下去，葬身在那个藏匿魂器的山洞里。他也是为了反抗伏地魔而付出了生命。”哈利把赫敏的话补全。

小天狼星像被闪电击中一样呆愣着，惊讶、感动、自豪，还有长久以来对于弟弟误会的悔恨同时漫上他的心头，他说不出来话。

“对不起，西里斯，这样提起这个话题，但是我们觉得你应该知道的。”

小天狼星机械地点了点头。“那为什么克利切从来没有和我提起过这些事情？”

“雷古勒斯禁止克利切向任何人提起，还让克利切尽一切可能把魂器摧毁。西里斯，这样说可能会令你伤心，但是…你不得不承认，克利切并不喜欢你，所以他宁可把秘密埋在自己心里。我们后来用雷古勒斯的挂坠盒送给他作为交换他才肯说这些，也许，我们当初都应该对他再好一些。”

“可惜了雷古勒斯，那孩子挺机灵来着，我记得霍拉斯还很喜欢他。”

“邓布利多，我记得你告诉我那天晚上你要带着哈利去一个山洞找线索，就是这个？所以你们拿到的是假的？”魔药课教师问道。

哈利转向他的左侧，“当我打开那个挂坠盒的时候，里面只有雷古勒斯的纸。我很抱歉，教授，当时让您当时喝下的那些毒药——”

“——什么毒药？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 哈利，纳吉妮：你说蛇话我们听得懂！  
> 注：私设哈利仍然能听懂蛇佬腔，根据罗琳，哈利loses the ability（to speak Paeseltongue）， and is very glad to do so   
> 2 私设，演变自19-20世纪比较常用的英语俚语‘There’s more than one way to skin a cat’，直译：剥猫皮的方法不止一种（但是现在这种说法有点老掉牙了）。我按照巫师俚语和麻瓜俚语通常的关系（HP Wiki Wizarding Idioms）把猫换成了真•经常被剥皮的隐形兽，（考虑过改成驺吾，毕竟大猫，后来想想算了
> 
> 算是一个小私心，让小天狼星知道他的弟弟不是个傻子懦夫


	10. Chapter 10

“什么毒药？”格林德沃语速很快。

“盖勒特，过去的都过去了。”邓布利多显然不想让哈利说出更多的事情，出言制止；但是格林德沃毫无反应，异瞳仍然死死盯着哈利。

哈利内心有点发怵，但他还是将那天晚上山洞里面的事情原原本本地讲了出来，当他说到邓布利多教授因为喝下药水而深受折磨的场景的时候他感觉自己的声音变得沙哑。他很少回想这件事，当初和罗恩赫敏讲述山洞里面的故事几乎耗尽了他回忆这件事情的所有勇气，他知道他在很长一段时间都在试图逃避这段事情——或者说他的潜意识很难接受那天晚上发生的事情；而如今他在众目睽睽，尤其是欧洲大陆的黑魔王仿佛要杀人的凝视下讲述这个故事，他不可避免地磕磕绊绊。

“我很抱歉逼迫意识不清醒的邓布利多教授喝下那些药水，我——”

“哈利，你做了正确的事情，你不必为此自责。”邓布利多和颜悦色地安慰哈利。

“可是——”

“如果你没有让我喝下那些药水，我反而会失望，你展现出了真正格兰芬多的诚信与勇气。还是那句话，不要去怜悯死者，怜悯还活着的人，哈利。”

“但这里是光球的世界，我赢了游戏，我可以向光球许愿将死去的人们唤回来，对吗？也就是说，死去的人不仅是死去的人，而是有可能回到现实世界中。”

邓布利多教授没有反驳哈利，他什么都没有说。众人也安静了好一会儿，直到桌子另一头的格林德沃把目光从哈利身上收回来，“波特先生，你并不需要为你的行为道歉。”他停顿了很久，仿佛说出接下来的话需要下很大决心似的，“真正应该说对不起的人是我。”

哈利看见校长惊讶地抬起头，死死地盯着圆桌的正对面；被盯着的巫师并没有被打断说话，“是那一天对吗？你看见了……那一天……‘别伤害他们，冲我来’，你碍于血盟无法对我出手，眼睁睁看着阿不福思被我的钻——”

校长的蓝眼睛中喷薄着怒火。 

而黑巫师又一次无视了打断继续下去，“——钻心咒折磨和阿莉安娜尖叫着跑下楼，”格林德沃又略顿了顿，可是哈利想象中的恶意讥讽和伤害却没有到来，“那是你人生中最痛苦的一天，而我导致了这一切。”

“你不到一天就离开了英国，阿不福思和巴希达都告诉我趁早死了心，只有我还痴心妄想你会回来。”

“我曾经以为只要我征服了世界，实现了我们共同的谋划，证明我一直坚持的理念。你就会重新认可这一切，同意阿莉安娜的意外只是——”

“只是在推进改革时不可避免的牺牲？只是微不足道的人被清扫掉，从而不再成为‘更伟大的利益’的绊脚石？”

“当一个人为了一件事情蒙蔽双眼的时候，很难认清什么是真正难得的。我在纽蒙迦德那么些年才反应过来那件事到底意味着什么，也因此才明白为什么在我的势力在各个国家迅速发展的同时憎恨我人也越来越多，并且抱着誓死的决心来反抗。”

“你失败了，所以你会反省。但你早应该意识到的，漠视生命乱用暴力镇压会招致更多人的反抗，甚至时必死的想法来玉石俱焚。我曾经试图提醒你，但显然你并没有将我的告诫当一回事——直到我们分道扬镳决斗场相见，你也没有明白。”

“我无法容忍各国魔法部的粉饰太平，你知道的，无所作为、只靠压迫巫师们的权益来获得巫师和麻瓜和谐相处的假象。

“你知道奎妮当初为什么死心塌地的跟着我吗？一方面她过人的天赋能力在美国魔法国会完全被无视，人们只当她是一个漂亮但一无是处的花瓶；与此同时她又无可救药地爱着那个美国麻鸡，雅克布·科沃斯基，可美国禁止巫师与麻瓜结婚——甚至要把违反保密法的巫师扔到监狱里！

“还有克雷登斯，如果美国魔法国会一早发现了他是一个默然者，他们会怎么样？是会引导他应用他体内的魔力和默默然和谐相处，还是会冒着默默然失控的危险试图将默默然剥离，还是会畏于他可能会破坏保密法的威胁将他关押甚至直接处置？你应该对于1926年纽约地铁站的事情有所耳闻吧，国会做了什么，你身旁这位好学生想必也和你说过了。

“而同时，麻瓜的科技在不断地进步，我预言到了麻瓜在不久的将来将会创造出杀伤极强且杀伤范围极大的武器——这现在已经成为了现实。如果巫师与麻瓜开战，那有可能是巫师最后一次胜利的可能。

“巫师们为了不暴露存在而压抑自己，对强大的能力视而不见，固步自封；而麻瓜们却日益强大。几百年之前签署的腐朽的保密条约已经不适用于现在的社会，那么我为什么不能去推翻改变它？

哈利对格林德沃这一大段话目瞪口呆，他本能地觉得格林德沃漏掉或隐瞒了一些重点，但一时之间又想不出来哪里不对。

“我从来没有制止你想要改变的想法，但是当你挑起战争将伤害波及到无辜的麻瓜和巫师的时候，在那些因你而失去至亲的人眼里，你和魔法部的作为又有什么区别？改变的方式有很多种，盖勒特，而你恰恰选择了不恰当的一种。”哈利逐渐反应了过来。

“你说着想让麻瓜和巫师和平共处，但你隐瞒了你真实的对于麻瓜们的企图。你自然是看不起他们的力量的，或者说，一旦你获得了胜利，你一定会勒令麻瓜们废除科技和工业，来削弱麻瓜们对你的威胁。那么对于麻瓜们来说，被奴役、成为下等公民就是他们无法逃脱的命运。还有支持你的那些人，因利益而来却又众口难调。文达·罗茜尔，对你忠心耿耿但对待麻瓜的态度比你还要恶劣。你说你不恨麻瓜，只不过是因为他们在你眼中不堪一击，但是在他们的眼里，你又是什么呢？

格林德沃重重地叹了口气，“所以我得到了命运的惩罚，我输掉了决斗。一切计划都成了空想，我也只能用于余下的几十年反省自己的前半生，等到想通时，一切都太晚了。”

“可那些在你或者你的追随者的手里受到折磨甚至失去生命的反抗者却没有余下的几十年。”

“我接受任何审判。阿不思，游戏结束之后，我接受你的任何审判，还有斯卡曼德先生的，我——我对他哥哥未婚妻的事情感到抱歉。”

神奇动物学家仿佛他的椅子上长了小刺一般开始坐不安稳。

“还有我刚才说的关于……安娜的事，我也是认真的。”

“我知道。”

“你知道…既然你是第三名胜者，你可以……可以许愿阿莉安娜回来，回到现实世界。”哈利发现能言善辩的格林德沃突然变得吞吞吐吐，似乎有些不太情愿地将这句话说出来。校长没有回话，仍是死死地盯着格林德沃。

“其实我一直还想问你——或许答案显而易见，我这样问出来就是一个很蠢的举动——这么多事情……这么久以后，你恨我吗？”

校长愣了一会儿，然后缓缓开口，“我相信你不会逼迫我对一个我无法回答的问题做出回应。”

随后他闭上双眼，将头后仰靠在椅背上，不再理会对面的人。


	11. Chapter 11

游戏眼看着陷入僵局，光球赶忙跑出来控场。“大家好不容易聚到一起玩个游戏，不要冷场吗。还有人想发表意见吗？没有的话我们进行下一轮。”

“有。”哈利听到他厌恶的那位黑巫师又开始不合时宜地讲话，“虽然你那个渣滓弟弟是个令人作呕的叛徒，”伏地魔显然是将能想到的所有的辱骂性词语统统扔在了雷古勒斯身上，“但是我很满意他的结局。”

依旧沉浸在震惊与悲痛之中的小天狼星听到之后瞬间跳了起来，一把将魔杖拍在桌子上，在光球作出反应之前急促地对着右手边说道，“伏地魔，麻瓜的决斗，性命为注，你敢接受挑战吗？”

伏地魔猩红的眼睛眯成了一条缝，“我在评价我手下的叛徒而已。至于决斗，我不屑于麻瓜的小打小闹。”

“雷——古——勒——斯——是——我——弟——弟——”小天狼星的脸色已经因为愤怒而涨红了，“他与你和那个女疯子不一样！”

光球只得在小天狼星和伏地魔周围各建立起一道屏障，又强行将他们的魔杖悬浮在他们拿不到的地方才勉强控制住混乱的局面。

“安静安静，我重申，禁止各种形式的打架斗殴，麻瓜的也不行！”光球闪烁着，“如果你们看对方不顺眼，那就尽量让他成为最后三个完成游戏的人之一。到时候可以提出各种惩罚，岂不是更痛快？”

小天狼星依旧是忿忿不平地瞪着伏地魔，但好歹安静了下来。

“好，那我们继续游戏。”

赫敏并不限制小天狼性出牌的颜色，小天狼星打量了手中剩余的两张牌，询问光球，“我可以同时出一张转向牌和一张数字牌吗？”

光球略微想了想，“可以，不过既然这是你手里最后的两张牌，你需要再去摸一张牌。”

小天狼星点点头，把手里面的红色转向牌和红色5都放在了桌面上，又拿了一张牌，迅速地说道，“uno。至于问题，我想想……一定要是感情方面的对吗，哦，我知道我要问什么了。”小天狼星似乎想到了什么有趣的事情，“你和罗恩后来还因为克鲁克山吵架吗？”

“哦，这个。”赫敏咯咯笑着，“他后来很信任克鲁克山了。你还记得送哈利的那只猫头鹰吗，在信里说可以交给罗恩养的后来叫做小猪的那只。罗恩拿过去让克鲁克山嗅了个仔细，确认没问题才同意让它留下的，后来一直还挺和谐的。”（1）

赫敏终于成功地将最后一张牌打了出去。一张红7，她小心翼翼地向奎妮提问，“您和您的爱人有过孩子吗？”

奎妮迷茫地点了点头，“可是你是怎么知道的？我的意思是，我这些年也被切断了和外界的一切联系，所以不知道他的任何情况。你们认识他吗？”

“我们的年代有一位美国国家魁地奇球队的队员和您的麻瓜爱人姓氏相同，都是科沃斯基，昆汀·科沃斯基。我在猜测他是不是您的后代。” 

“有可能，不过那也应该是我儿子的后辈了。这个孩子，他怎么样？”

“根据魁地奇粉丝们的评价他是一个很有天分的追求手，尤其是帕金钳式战术和队友配合得尤其默契，很有可能代表美国参加接下来的魁地奇世界杯。”奎妮像是被夸赞般开心地点了点头。（2）

“天啊，赫敏。我居然不知道你已经对魁地奇了解这么透彻了。”哈利打趣道。

“还不是因为你们几个。好不容易从魔法部歇几天假就被你和罗恩拉着去看金妮打比赛——就好像你永远看不够她似的！甚至偶尔去把戏坊坐坐你们也在疯狂讨论魁地奇。”赫敏责备地看着哈利，这表情让他想起罗恩的母亲，“这几年金妮退役你们就更疯狂了，瞧瞧你们家墙上厚厚的魁地奇海报！罗恩天天在我耳边念叨说他也希望把卧室装饰成那个样子——幸亏我及时打消了他的念头。不过话说回来，小詹姆和小阿不思从小就被你们这么培养，如果以后没有进学院球队我会很惊讶的。”

格林德沃抓错了重点，追问道：“小阿不思是谁？”

“是…是我的小儿子，他全名叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，我想纪念邓布利多教授和斯内普教授作出的贡献与牺牲，所以借用的他们的名字来为孩子取名。”

格林德沃脸色铁青，似乎听到了什么侮辱性的消息；斯内普的脸涨成了猪肝色。

“啧啧啧，”小天狼星先于两个名字被提到的人做出反应，“连老鼻涕精都被纪念了却没有你教父？真是令人伤心。”

“他有，”哈利惊恐地看到赫敏满脸狡黠，“詹姆·西里斯·波特，哈利大儿子的全名。”

小天狼星终于满意地点了点头，但还是皱着鼻子扔下了一句“可怜的小阿不思”，格林德沃嗤了一声。

“波特，你的取名能力比你的魔药成绩更令人失望。”斯内普终于面无表情地评论了一句。

哈利有些不好意思地看着校长，后者露出一个令他心安的微笑，“谢谢你，哈利。我很感动。”

奎妮打出红2，“uno。”

“红2抢断，不好意思克雷登斯，但是——”格林德沃一脸讥讽地看着贪婪的表情凝固在脸上的伏地魔，“怎么样，小汤姆？手握一堆好牌打不出去的滋味如何？”

“既然你猜到了我手里有什么牌你就应该知道一旦牌权交给我，我必赢无疑。”伏地魔嘶嘶的威胁着。

“没错，但是你不会有这个机会了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 原著里被这里萌到过，好可爱  
> 2 真有这个人，参加了2014年魁地奇世界杯，至于是不是是否奎妮和雅各布后代未知；帕金钳式战术也是真有，但是这位科沃斯基的魁地奇能力介绍式虚构；奎妮的后续私设


	12. Chapter 12

伏地魔苍白的脸上露出一抹狞笑，“我倒是很好奇，你一个牙都掉光了的老古董能对最强大的黑巫师做些什么！”

“最强大的黑巫师，嗯？”格林德沃颇为玩味地重复着最后几个词语，接受挑战般地挑了挑眉，对光球说道，“既然两个人互为提问者和回答者，那么提问抵消？”

“这个嘛…”光球慢吞吞地回答，“从游戏的角度来看，也不是不可以。两个人都同意吗？那好，奎妮，又到你出牌了。”

奎妮往某一位黑魔王那里瞟了一眼，又低下头略微思索一下，又去牌堆里拿了一张。出牌的权利再次落回到了丽塔·斯基特身上，她并没由任何迟疑，仿佛早就准备好了似地将手中一大把牌最左面的一张抽了出来，迫不及待地翻在桌面上。红5。

格林德沃嘴角弯成了一个嘲讽的笑，似乎早就预料到了这一切。他神情自若地又去拿了两张牌，“交换，和——”哈利看到一张他从未见过的黑色牌，“汤姆·里德尔先生，限定黄色。”

伏地魔暴跳如雷，“这不可能，你怎么可能知道那个斯基特手中的牌和她会出什么？！”他指着光球，“所以所谓的‘公平游戏’就是个笑话，嗯？封住我们的魔法却任由那个囚犯老头儿翻开这个八卦记者的大脑？”

“这位所谓的英格兰的黑魔王——如果你真配得上黑魔王这个名号的话——还真是脑子简单得可怕。徒有对黑暗和力量的痴迷，却连正常思考的本事都没有，怕不是搞魂器把脑子也搞分裂了。”不等光球回答，格林德沃大声抨击道。

哈利回想了自己在校长办公室冥想盆里见到的还在学校以及花言巧语迷惑赫普兹巴·史密斯的汤姆·里德尔，又试图回忆了他十七岁逃亡那一年伏地魔的所作所为，不得不再次感慨格林德沃一语中的。

“既然你也看了出来她是一个八卦记者，脑子清楚的人就应该能想明白在游戏进行了这么久斯基特的兴趣已经完全不在你的身上。你全程对自己的事情什么都没有说，她当然不会浪费一次提问的机会来打听你。至于我为什么笃定这位八卦记者有能问到我的牌——如果你也一直被两道贪婪的八卦眼神盯着的话你也会注意到的，又或许你不会，因为你那可怜的大脑已经丧失了基本的思考能力。

“至于八卦记者小姐，”他略偏向左点了点头，“您或许认为您掩饰得很好，但我不得不说这种级别的伪装对于一位见多识广的黑巫师来说简直可笑。每当游戏少一个人就将手中的排序更换一次——您或许以为您巧妙地将它伪装成了乱序清洗，这很明显您有固定的提问目标；目标是谁也显而易见。我利用了你的这种心里以保证你不会在关键的时刻倒向某一位自称黑魔王的疯子；但当然，现在我的目的已经达到了，我也不会再回答您的问题。

“而当格兰杰小姐完成游戏时，您又一次将一张牌抽到了前面。根据游戏的人数和出牌方向，不难断定那是一张数字5——”

“——八张数字5，六张已经被打出且游戏还并未开始抓用过的牌，而很不巧，另外一张数字5就在你手里。”邓布利多沉稳的声音将剩下的半句话说完。

“不错，不过它很快就不在了。”

“我希望——”

“我知道我在做什么。”格林德沃简短地回答。

伏地魔在光球地逼迫下极其不情愿地和格林德沃交换了手中的纸牌，现在格林德沃的手中只有薄薄的四张牌，而伏地魔手中则是厚厚的一沓。

伏地魔的目光在手中的一大把牌中搜寻了一遍，最后粗暴地捏出一张牌狠狠地摔在桌面上，哈利看着躺在桌子上的黄7，觉得它如果像巫师棋的棋子一样可以说话，此刻一定在大声地控诉这不礼貌的举动。

伏地魔从小盒子中抽出对克雷登斯的提问，“人生中最大的遗憾?”

克雷登斯略微愣了愣，“应该是小的时候被掉包吧，如果没有那件事情，或许我真正的家人能给我一个温暖的童年。”哈利突然想起了莉莉写给小天狼星的信中附上的詹姆看着幼小的他骑飞天扫帚哈哈大笑的照片，对克雷登斯的的话感同身受；而伏地魔则是无动于衷。

克雷登斯打出黄色2，抽出问题，“概括你自己的人生。”

斯内普的嘴唇又抿了起来，半是自嘲般地回答，“一个后半生都在弥补前半生错误的目光短浅的傻子。”

“西弗勒斯，你过于自谦了，你是一个很勇敢的人。”

斯内普没有回应，打出手中最后一张蓝二，“我听闻您曾经自创过很多咒语，其中不乏和当时的魔法理论相悖的尝试，您是如何想到的？”

格林德沃并没有着急搭腔。小天狼星一脸纠结，“我没想到有一天我不得不对你说谢谢，鼻涕——”斯内普瞪了他一眼，“斯内普先生。蓝2抢断，我的牌也出完了。”

哈利和赫敏开心地鼓起了掌，小天狼星显然很受用，吹了个响亮的口哨，在被光球限制的有限空间内鞠了个躬，那样子活像麻瓜电影中的大明星。

“纳吉妮小姐，原谅我的冒犯。您身上的衣服是在哪家店里买的？它看起来非常有特色。”

纳吉妮低头看了看自己深色的长裙，“唔…我就是买了普通的长袍之后按照自己的喜好对它们施了一些变形术——”

“哦，亲爱的，你的审美简直棒极了。”奎妮展现出她美国甜心的一面，“我常常对于服装店的设计感到枯燥，于是只好自己来。如果早些认识你说不定我们可以一起……”她似乎很惋惜于才得知纳吉妮的天分。（1）

轮到纳吉妮出牌，她皱着眉头望着手中的牌，“我不确定我是否应该——”

“出任何你能出的牌，姑娘。”格林德沃对伏地魔露出了一个不友好的坏笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 私设，FB1里面奎妮穿裙子那个片段给我的灵感


	13. Chapter 13

“蓝4，我对伏地魔的问题是为什么要将我做成魂器。在我的毒液对他帮助那么大以后，还不放过我，非要用卑鄙的手段来控制住我。”

“可怜的姑娘，这个问题对于黑巫师来说是显而易见的。正是因为你的作用很大，所以才要不择一切手段将你看管住，以防止你自己的意识恢复过来或者受到别人的影响而背叛他。”格林德沃将伏地魔的意图一眼看穿。

“一点不错。”伏地魔丝毫没有被理解的快乐，哑着嗓子恶狠狠地回答，“蓝色转向。”

从纳吉妮右手边数起第四个，丽塔·斯基特仿佛被点名般下了一跳，战战兢兢地将蓝8放在桌面上。“呃…问题是…您在纽蒙迦德的几十年都经历和想了些什么？”

“我说了我不会再回答你的问题。”格林德沃去摸了一张牌，然后打出一张蓝9。“最希望的事情？”

奎妮小小地欢呼了一声，立刻跟了一张红色的9，“uno！能够再见到雅各布，当然如果还能见到我们的孩子就更好了。我对…”她数了一下在场的人，“向克雷登斯的提问是，你能原谅我之前没有经你允许阅读你的思想吗？”

克雷登斯腼腆地点了点头，然后双手摊开露出两张绿色的数字9。

斯基特似乎仍是不死心地重复了一遍她刚刚问过的问题， “聒噪”小天狼星低声评论道。格林德沃嫌弃地皱了皱眉头，又去摸了一张牌。

“丽塔斯基特加四张牌，颜色不限，问题是——你后悔在拉雪兹公墓追随我吗？”

“如果我能预料到后来巫萃党的所作所为或许我会做出不一样的选择；但当时我不计代价地想要一个改变的契机，一个能被接纳的机会，所以也不算后悔。”

格林德沃点头，异瞳看着奎妮手里面的牌。“哈，最后一张了!黄1。”奎妮甜甜地说道，“纸条上的问题是：你最喜欢的食物是什么？”

纳吉妮想了想，“羊角包，我很喜欢有很多黄油的那种。”她洗了口气，也将手里面最后的一张牌展示了出来，黄色的数字8。（1）

“看来我们的后三位名单已定。”光球评价道。

小天狼星幸灾乐祸地吹着口哨，“游戏的垃圾时间要来了。”

“ 我说，”格林德沃对着光球皱眉，“后面的游戏已经没有玩下去的必要了吧。可以预见继续下去无非是相互的谩骂攻击，倒不如就停止在这里，否则怕是要无休止地继续下去。”

“反正我已经是一个死人了，而看起来也不会被复活，所以我并不介意在这里陪你们多花上些时间，有人说说话也挺好，十天半个月的反正我也耗得起。我不同意中止游戏。”伏地魔立刻开始唱反调。

“既然是涉及你们三个人的游戏环节，那么就都表一下态。我采纳人数多的那一方的意见，丽塔·斯基特小姐，您是否希望提前结束游戏呢？”

被问到的无良八卦记者偷偷瞟了两位黑魔王各一眼，迅速地小声接话“同意”。

“好，那我宣布。游戏结束。三位胜者，依次是哈利·波特、纽特·斯卡曼德和阿不思·邓布利多。最后三名，丽塔·斯基特，盖勒特·格林德沃和汤姆·里德尔。”

“所以现在我们可以许愿并且商量对最后三名的惩罚了？”哈利问。

“没错，你们是想先许愿还是先行惩罚？”光球兴致勃勃地反问道。

哈利环顾了桌子周围，“我已经想好了我的愿望，我先来吧。第一个愿望，复活所有，我说的是所有，对抗伏地魔牺牲的人。”

“你这个要求不只是针对几个房间里面的人？还有没有参加这个游戏的人，是吗？”

“房间里符合这个条件的人有四个，你应该知道我说的是谁，而且你从未说过愿望必须针对房间里的人。”哈利静静地望着光球，他相信自己的猜测。

“好，我答应你。”光球如哈利猜测的一般接受了条件，意味不明地闪了闪，“然后？”

“第二个愿望，复活塞德里克·迪戈里。他是一个无辜死去的勇敢正直的人。”

“好。”

“第三个愿望，复活多比，那个自由快乐的小精灵。”

“我也很喜欢那个小家伙，我答应你。”

哈利道了声谢，光球转向纽特·斯卡曼德。他想了想，“第一个愿望是复活莉塔，忒修斯这么多年一直很想念她。第二个愿望，解除纳吉妮的血咒并复活。你能做到的对吗？光球总是神奇的无所不能。”

“你算是找对人了，没错，在我们各自的世界中，我们可以做到任何事情。”光球似乎很是骄傲。“那么您的愿望呢？”它向第三名游戏胜利者方向问道。

“我还需要时间想一想，可以先进行惩罚吗？”

“那好吧，”光球似乎极为不情愿，“有人想出了对这三个人中任何一人的合适惩罚措施吗？”

“我知道应该如何惩罚丽塔·斯基特小姐。”赫敏的声音响起，“她费劲心思挖到了这么多新闻和往事，无非是为了自己有更多的空间来发挥她那无处安放的文笔，添油加醋地来编造故事诋毁别人。对于她来说，没有什么惩罚比禁止她将今天听到的任何消息以任何形式传达出去更为合适了。”

哈利立即表态，“我同意，禁止她以任何形式告诉任何人。”

浓妆艳抹的记者显然慌了，“你们不能这样！不，你们不能……”

“大家都同意吗？”光球问道，“同意的人举个手，好，过半数。那么惩罚成立。”

光球继续问道，“对其他人的惩罚有想法吗？格——”

“我很好奇，你有两次可以出完牌的机会，但是你并没有这样做。”邓布利多打断了光球的话，目光盯着格林德沃。

“我并——”

“第一次，西弗勒斯问完问题而西里斯仍然在纠结要不要借助这位他一向看不顺眼的老同学扔牌走人的时候，你完全可以先出黑牌再一并将三张9一起扔出来——像伏地魔一直盘算得那样。第二次，当斯基特小姐又一次不死心地向你提问之后，你依旧可以用同样的手段完成游戏，但是你没有，显然，你不只看透了斯基特的牌，你知道奎妮手中有红9，所以拆开了你手中三张颜色各异的9来给奎妮出牌的机会。”

哈利吃力地跟上了邓布利多教授的思路，“可是，他怎么会知道奎妮手中的牌？既然他否认了自己游戏中作弊……”

“很简单，记牌。”格林德沃简短地回答。

“没错。当你抢断奎妮的红2又让她出牌的时候，她的停顿表明了她有牌可出，但碍于某种原因选择不出牌。当时可以接在红2后面的牌——”

“两张蓝2、一张黄2、至于红色的牌，一个4、一个5、一个7、两个8和9。”格林德沃的兴致又被燃起，“所以呢？”

“在你出蓝9之前三数字2都已经被打光，所以奎妮手中肯定有一张红色的牌。而当她被你红2抢断的时候，场上剩余八个人仍在游戏中，同样的游戏方向2和9没有本质差别；而当奎妮的红2被你截断之后——很明显你不想她把牌权交给克雷登斯。因为一旦克雷登斯的牌跟不上，那么就会到伏地魔出牌，这是我们所有人都不想看到的。相比之下4、5、7、8会相对保险一些，距离伏地魔出牌多了一些人。”

“话是如此，不过我没有预测到他数字2和9都有，是我多虑了。”

“不论结果如何，在当时的情况下这是极为保险的一种做法。显然奎妮也明白了你的意思，她看向你们两个的那一眼是令我确定她有红9的根本原因：她相信你的判断，所以没有出实际效力和红2一样的红9。”

“一字不差。”格林德沃挑眉，“看来霍格沃茨这么多年并没有蹉跎你的智慧。”

“纽蒙迦德堡亦是。不过我还是好奇，为什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *之前提到（或暗示）过，私设克雷登斯、奎妮还有忒修斯、雅各布都活着（当然这想象过于美好了）  
> *大家出了什么牌我会整理到番外中，到时候对照看起来可能会方便些。


	14. Chapter 14

“ 什么为什么？”

“不要装傻，你有不止一次机会完成游戏的。为什么要拖到最后？”

格林德沃声音平淡，“我说过，游戏结束之后，我接受你和斯卡曼德先生的任何审判。”

“既然…莉塔能够回来，我不想再与你有任何瓜葛，你的惩罚应该由邓布利多教授来裁定。”

两道目光在桌子中间相交。光球似乎很不自在，它微微晃动，“如果一切伤害都可以被挽回，惩罚也就不必那么重，不是吗？”

“不是一切，”格林德沃自嘲般地摇摇头，“总有那么些事情是不可逆的。如果说复活对抗伏地魔而牺牲的人可以减少他们的亲人朋友的痛楚；我那个时代牺牲的人，恐怕是连亲人朋友都不在了。”

邓布利多一顿，叹了口气。“哈利已经许了愿，所以我对你提出的惩罚是忏悔，忏悔你的所作所为，向莉塔和忒修斯道歉，并且再也不许用魔法伤害任何人。”

“那您的愿望？”光球小心翼翼的试探着问道。

“阿莉安娜，”他抬头望向屋顶，“我希望她来生能平安快乐地过一生，远离所有伤害。”

“我以为……没什么。”

“所以，现在就剩下对这个家伙的处置了。”小天狼星愉快地插话，“还真有点难不是吗？毕竟这个家伙，”小天狼星嫌弃地点点头，“死得不能更透，五官也很难再少下去了，至于智商…也没剩多少。还真不简单。”桌子周围的人点点头，陷入了沉思之中。

纳吉妮打破平静，“当我刚变成一条蛇的时候，我有时似乎还有作为一个人的记忆，但是总是朦朦胧胧记不起具体的事情，这让我很是纠结。或许我们可以消除他的一部分记忆，不让他记清自己的事情。”

“好主意，”哈利接话，“这样也可以保护其他死后世界的人们。”

两个惩罚很快地通过了大家的举手决议，“那好，”光球清清嗓子，“游戏的所有环节到此结束。”房间的一角凭空出现了一扇门，“如果对游戏结果没有异议的话，你们可以通过这扇门离开了。”

伏地魔骂骂咧咧地先于其他人走了出去，丽塔·斯基特也趁着大家不注意偷偷地溜了出去；房间里面大部分的人开始互相道别。

“那么，哈利。过几天见了，告诉尖头叉子和月亮脸多给我做点好吃的。”哈利看见他的教父朝自己挤了挤眼睛。

“多么令人感动啊，死了也不忘自己的兄弟。”斯内普又一次即将把他的嘴唇扭成一个讥讽的笑——“斯内普教授，”哈利吞吞吐吐，他并不确定他应不应该说这话，“如果您也想来的话，我的意思…我可以问问我爸爸介不介意…毕竟您这么多年一直在保护我。”

斯内普一声没吭，抢在小天狼星之前跨出了门。

“赫敏，这周末和罗恩带着罗丝和雨果来我们家玩吧，小詹姆最近天天看小阿不思已经相看两厌了，天天吵着要换个弟弟。”

“好，不过你大概要准备好听罗恩在你耳边叨咕弗雷德和乔治把他累成一只家养小精灵的牢骚。对了，告诉金妮把她的魁地奇海报藏一藏。”

“没问题。”哈利咧嘴一笑，“那我们先回去了，校长。或许我们能在戈德里克山谷或者猪头酒吧见到您？”

“奎妮，我回去就找蒂娜带着雅各布一起来见你。”

“纳吉妮，要和我一起回去吗？”

“哦，克雷登斯，你一定要让纳吉妮经常来找我。我们可以经常商量服装设计什么的。”

房间里面的人逐渐散去，只剩下位置相对的两个人和桌子中央的光球。

光球一改之前的镇定自若，仿佛换了个声音，怯生生地说：“你们是没认出我来吗？还是你们不喜欢我了？”

“看这个屋子的布置，除了你还能有谁？”

“可是…”光球的声音甚至带上了哭腔，“你们亲口说希望我从未出现过，亏得我还费心思搞了这个游戏想让你们重归于好……”它的声音越来越低。

两个巫师对视了一眼，异瞳的那位显得有些不知所措——他并不知道自己该怎么让这个心情低落的光球兴致提起来。

赤发的巫师略带无奈地开口了，“我们也并没有不重归于好啊。”

“可是…”光球开始抽抽答答，“你都没有许关于……你说什么？”

“我完成游戏时的确是存了私心的，否则我应该让格兰杰小姐继续出牌。但后来哈利许愿了所有人回来，那我自然不用再重复一个愿望。”

“你没有回答我那个问题，我以为你不曾考虑过。”

“你要我怎么回答。安娜的事情横在心里，我不可能做到不恨；可你又知道我做不到真正地恨你。”

“其实我没敢奢望你不恨我——”

“但是你依旧选择让其他人先完成游戏——”

“如果这真的是最后一次见面，总要有些态度要表明的。”

“但这不是，”红发的巫师站了起来，理了理因为坐久了而略微被压出痕迹的衣物，“我知道你或许仍旧对一些事情耿耿于怀，又或许只是你嘴硬现在不肯承认。但我们总会有好些年来慢慢解决这些问题，不是吗？”

“你是在给我一个弥补错误的机会吗？”

“看你怎么理解了，我记得迪佩特先生接任霍格沃茨校长的时候已经二百多岁了。我不想再独自度过一个一百年。”

“好。”

光球突然放出耀眼的光芒，令人睁不开眼睛。光芒散尽后，一个小巧银质的挂坠漂浮在二人身边；房间连着之前的摆设尽数消失，二人正站在草坪上，偶尔飘来几声清脆的鸟鸣——这是一百一十年之后的戈德里克山谷。

正文完


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出牌图片整理：https://appleginny-grindeldore.com/2020/07/25/uno15/

** 首先大写加粗一个disclaimer：我不会玩uno，只是一次被朋友聚会被拉着玩过几轮觉得这个梗挺适合拿来写文就用了，所以牌的逻辑（尤其是如果从一开始每个人手中的牌分析细究出牌意图）肯定有bug。我能力有限也无法做到一开始就把所有的牌安排好，毕竟大部分时间出牌的目的是带出问题；因此我只着重了算重点情节的牌（说是算但是因为我不会玩uno所以其实只是尽力在搞逻辑推理……） **

一开始写这篇文以为就是个沙雕向小短篇，一时半会儿就搞完的那种，结果算到现在应该是三万多字（加上每次的碎碎念四万多字），勉勉强强可以算个中篇了。需要复杂计算的时候正好快考试需要时间复习，就一直耽搁了下来。而过了一段时间情节也有些遗忘加之需要比较复杂的一些计算，就一直没有理它，拖了接近一年。

读者其实是至关重要的，每一次更新之后其实最期待的就是评论。一是因为这表明有人在用心花时间阅读自己写出来的故事；另一方面读者也是一面镜子，自己写故事多多少少会陷入思维定势，尤其我这个我真的懒得再回去统计一遍牌，脑阔疼哈哈哈（所以等我检查这个估计得等好久之后我彻底忘记现在的思路的时候了……摊手），所以读者的反馈尤其重要，因为这是一个不同的角度来看待同一篇文的人，某些意义上来说更容易发现写文时候的思维盲区。超级感谢评论区发对文章看法的朋友们！

拖了这么久终于出来更文其实也和评论留言有很大的关系。疫情把各种计划打乱于是有时间继续构思这篇文提供了条件，而读者也是一个很重要的原因——不只我一个人，在关注这个小小的脑洞。所以因为我拖更太久有很多一开始看文的朋友并没有等到后续，在这里向那一部分初始读者道歉，如果有缘，希望你们有一天发现这里有一篇当初你们看过的坑了文填上了。

回到这篇文本身，我一开始就对某些片段有些设想，比如说这次的光球是瓶崽（然后向GGAD委委屈屈撒娇），比如说格皇为了放走游戏中的其他人死死看住伏地魔并且趁机换牌，比如说游戏的胜者是哈利纽特和邓校等，所以写文的过程某种意义上也是将这些设想中的片段串起来的过程。

但也有改动过的构思，比如故事一个非常重要的逻辑问题是邓校为什么会第三名胜出，照理说他肯定会尽量让其他人先完成游戏（赫敏，小天狼星，斯内普等正义一方的人）。所以这里面一个很重要的逻辑就是“如果邓布利多不选择完成游戏，那么第三名胜者可能是他不想看到获胜的人”。我的本意是想写格皇因为手中有很多的牌（他手中有换牌卡所以也自然而然一直在攒牌好以后坑掉伏地魔），所以重复数字和各种加牌的功能牌也有很多，而这些比较好的牌需要在和伏地魔换牌之前被出掉（否则就给伏地魔换一手好牌了…），因此疯狂甩掉一些牌。而邓校和格皇一样看穿了伏地魔的牌但拿不准格皇疯狂出牌的态度，为了避免黑巫师（任何一位黑巫师）第三名胜出，选择自己成为第三名胜者。

这样其实要比现在的版本（6-9章）逻辑上要通顺一点（个人认为），但是最后没有这么写有两个原因。一是在当时剩下的牌中，比较难以找到符合这个逻辑的牌的组合（需要的牌有一部分被出掉了）；还有一个问题就是邓校不相信格皇这一点明写出来我觉得有点太刀了（嗯，我自己多想了几遍觉得有些可怕）……于是就改成了现在的样子，GGAD暗戳戳达成共识，向大家暗示伏地魔手中的牌的危险性并且通过回答问题牵制住不确定因素丽塔·斯基特的兴趣（她奔着新闻去的，要么八卦GGAD要么深挖伏地魔），所以邓校一开始拒不回答问题后来也逐渐松口——都是套路。

校长依旧是在能出完牌的前提下先试图放跑赫敏，但是赫敏的牌不给力，加上越拖越容易夜长梦多以及对格皇又一次产生希望之后决定自己胜出（尤其光球瓶崽已经把牌安排得明明白白了，再不赢光球都伤心x），进可许愿格皇退可许愿妹妹或其他人（虽然哈利小天使后面许愿了格皇和其他人）。

格皇在盘算换牌的时候就已经决定好了扣下丽塔和伏地魔一起后三名，一是心甘情愿，二也大概可以逼迫邓校来许愿保他（哈利小天使：我多余…），即使不成他看穿了光球的身份相信光球也会劝说邓校。但是以防万一这真的是最后一次见面该说的话该道的歉还是要说的。

我的设想中格皇是想通并认识到错误了的，但是性格和说话方式并不好改（还有吃醋，不仅吃神奇动物教材作者的醋还吃魔法理论教材作者的醋），并且他也的确几十年没和人好好说话了，所以还是会有言语上的摩擦（第10章）。

之后的逻辑在文章中也理过，我没有设置得过于复杂也是因为非重点剧情也没花那么大力气，想带出来的问题和对话基本都带出来了所以就轻描淡写了一下。并且当时格皇和伏地魔换过牌，汤姆手里什么牌格皇心里门清，所以一切几乎在掌控之中，偶尔也有在赌的成分（奎妮的黄1和纳吉妮的黄8）不过总体上来说他当时有绝对的优势我就淡化了紧张的氛围。

至于光球是瓶崽，我一开始（第1章）有暗示过这个房间是谷仓（喂！），然后还有光球在聊到某些特定问题的时候的颜色以及一定要让哈利粉头把话说完；以及私心给了格皇一堆数字6和巨好的功能牌，即可以问邓校问题又可以自己抢胜者名次好许愿，奈何格皇并没有按它的思路走。

被光球吞掉的那句话的确是有其父必有其子，但不是有读者猜的詹姆·波特，因为前一句话是格皇说的，毕竟…瓶崽四舍五入…是个崽儿…所以它在说自己和格皇聪明（自恋球

另外一点第14章被格皇吞掉的那句话是他以为AD会选择复活妹妹，但是在AD的角度与其复活妹妹这一世让她接受一个自己空白了几十年并且之前的十几年也并不愉快的人生不如替她许愿一个圆满的来生。

对，GGAD早就猜到了光球。所以格皇敢和光球提各种各样的要求，因为他笃定只要不太过分光球肯定尽量顺着他俩。

就…自我总结一下…知道自己文笔不行，努力在情节设置故事逻辑上面找补一下，希望别有太大的漏洞…


	16. 番外 回来之后

梦醒的哈利发现似乎哪里不太对，他在黑暗中思索着，耳旁是妻子睡梦中平缓的呼吸声。小声的交谈飘进了他的耳朵里，他听不清那些低沉的声音在说些什么，不过他很确定隔壁有人。

隔壁有人！还是可以互相交谈的成年人！多年的傲罗经验使得哈利的身体早于意识作出反应，他敏捷地从床上跳了起来，冲进了隔壁的婴儿房。

他和金妮现在住在戈德里克山谷老房子里第二大的卧室里（修复这里的确花了他们一些时间，不过搬过来之后哈利和金妮满足地认为一切的麻烦都是值得的），最大的那一间——也是原来詹姆和莉莉的卧室——在金妮的坚持下被打造成了婴儿房。

“你想不到养孩子需要多大地方，”金妮自信地拍了拍哈利，“你知道我小的时候家里不富裕，但我还是得到了将近半个屋子的二手玩具——还是妈妈严格管着花销。再者说，我们两个人占个大房间，离那么远做什么。”

哈利想了想他记忆中达力的礼物山，又想了想自己的一帮朋友和韦斯莱一大家亲戚，痛快地支持了妻子的主张。

而现在，三个孩子都在自己的小床上睡得很好——哈利愣愣地看着婴儿房里面的两位不速之客——哪里有什么不速之客，倒不如说面前凭空被摆了一面镜子。面前的男人除了看起来年龄大些、额头上没有伤疤、眼睛颜色对不上之外，几乎和他自己一模一样；而那双标志性的绿眼睛的主人正在温柔地盯着他。

他反应了过来，光球没有食言——虽然大半夜地实现愿望很不地道。

当金妮因为被吵醒而跟随着冲进婴儿房的时候，她看见的是自家丈夫与一个相貌相似却略微年长的男人以及一个红发女人热切拥抱的场景。

“所以…你赢得了光球的游戏，我们就被当成战利品被许愿回来了？”詹姆皱眉，似乎对光球如此神通广大十分不满。他们此时已经在楼下的客厅坐成一圈，享受第一次团聚的夜宵。

“从某种程度上来说应该是的，”哈利终于结束了关于自己经历光球的游戏的回忆，讲解使他口干舌燥，他将杯中的黄油啤酒全都喝下去。

莉莉用手指蜷着头发，“那么其他人也回来了？西里斯、莱姆斯、邓布利多教授他们呢？”

“您怎么知道他们也…”金妮猛地回头，发梢扫过发色略显相似的莉莉的头发，“抱歉，我的头发又被睡飞了——”

“我们也见到了一个光球。”詹姆咽下一大口火焰威士忌，朝哈利挤挤眼睛，“不过听起来我们这个光球的能力要比你那边那个差多了——”

“不过它让我们读了故事，你们的经历我们都知道了。”莉莉贴心地补充道。

哈利松了一口气，倒不是他不想向父母讲述自己的事情，事实上他很乐意——但是他的嗓子已经在向他发出严厉的警告，今天的故事再继续讲下去，他怕是三天开不了口了。

詹姆搞清楚情况之后就想冲到格里莫广场12号，“大脚板肯定没睡。”他丝毫不怀疑自己的猜测：“说不定此时正在抱着他亲弟弟大哭呢。”

莉莉像是看够了似的摇了摇头，“噢，男孩子们。”随即她发现了哈利和金妮惊愕的眼神——是啊，对于他们来说，称呼詹姆和西里斯为“男孩子”的确太过惊悚了——“腻乎乎的男人们。”

他们最后达成了意见一致，詹姆和莉莉先出发到格里莫广场（“要不是你刚刚喝了烈性的酒我真想看三个小家伙一晚上”莉莉批评道），哈利和金妮暂时留在戈德里克山谷，等天亮之后带着三个孩子一起过去。

“大脚板一定羡慕坏了，”詹姆看不见的尾巴仿佛翘到了天上，抓起了莉莉的手：“我们孙子孙女都齐了他还在孤家寡人。”

但哈利和金妮并没有成功地睡到自然醒，他们被连续四只守护神吵醒了：最早到的是一只喜鹊，叽叽喳喳地绕着他们好几圈之后一句人话没说就跳出了窗外；第二次是一个模模糊糊的球——这又令哈利想起了不地道的搅人好梦的光球——用卢平的声音说话了：“我和唐克斯在大脚板这里，尖头叉子说他和夫人等待您一家的大——驾——光——临——”这种拖长腔调的话被卢平说出来有一种奇特的引人发笑的效果；第三次是一只优美的水獭和一只蹦蹦跳跳的猎狗，水獭亲昵地跳到金妮的手中，带着有些疲惫但是依旧兴奋的声音说道：“你们可能已经被乔治吵醒了，要来陋居吗？好消息。”

金妮回复着罗恩和赫敏的消息，“我们也有惊喜。不如带上所有人我们格里莫广场见？”与此同时哈利手忙脚乱地叫醒孩子们，帮他们梳洗整齐。

所幸格里莫广场很宽敞，哈利看着房间里乱糟糟的人，暗自庆幸没有给任何把这么多人安排到陋居的决定——食尸鬼怕不是要被吵到当场自闭了——还是凤凰社总部合适些。

小詹姆拉着小阿不思在到达格里莫12号的第一秒钟就蹿进了人群中，从哈利的视线中消失了。金妮抱着走路还不是很稳健的小莉莉，加入了赫敏、芙蓉和唐克斯的谈话；莉莉和韦斯莱夫妇坐在桌子的另一端聊着天。

哈利本以为自己会被自己的父亲、教父、教子的父亲拦住，却突然被一个小小的瘦弱身影拦住了去路，“哈利少爷，”小小的身影深深地鞠躬，哈利能看见凸起的脊骨，“克利切昨天晚上听到了事情的经过。克利切很感谢哈利少爷为雷古勒斯少爷所作的一切。”

小天狼星和一位长相与他有几分相似的人出现在克利切身后，詹姆和莱姆斯带着看好戏的笑望着这边。

“克利切知道这个消息不是主人告诉克利切的，如果主人不开心，可以惩罚克利切，克利切绝不敢有半句怨言。”它的背更弯了。

哈利咧嘴，“没事的，克利切。这不是什么事，饶过你了。”

然而那个小身影依旧没有直起身体，“克利切还有一件事想问主人。”空气中似乎有一声轻微的爆破声音，但是克利切丝毫不受影响地接着说了下去：“雷古勒斯少爷，西里斯主人和波特少爷都是或者曾经是克利切的主人，克利切想知道以后应该听——”

一声尖细的喊叫打断了克利切牛蛙般的声音，“坏克利切！坏克利切！你悄悄离开厨房，来找哈利·波特！”两只家养小精灵扭打在一起，“你甚至还要不听哈利·波特的话！”多比继续控诉着克利切的罪行。

哈利和小天狼星废了很大劲才成功地把两个情绪过于激动的小家伙们分开——虽然被拉开之后它们依旧等着对方。“克利切，”哈利气喘吁吁地说道，“你听谁的都可以，不过不可以伤害任何人或者意图伤害任何人。至于多比，”他低下头，看着怀中小精灵网球般闪亮但是现在却充满愧疚与歉意的大眼睛：“谢谢……”他紧紧地拥抱了多比。

因为人数过于多了，多比和克利切又拉来了闪闪帮他们准备食物——谢天谢地，闪闪终于恢复了正常，或许恢复得有点过了头，哈利觉得闪闪身上的桌布很有多比以前风格的味道。

詹姆和莱姆斯此时带着满意的笑走上来，“来吧，”他不怀好意地朝小天狼星伸出手。

“你们在做什么？”哈利愣住了。

“猜测一下你对克利切请求的态度，”哈利觉得卢平似乎比他上次见到的时候还要显年轻一些，小天狼星也是，“我和叉子猜对了，大脚板——愿赌服输。”

小天狼星转过头，一脸揶揄地看着两位朋友，“你得问你亲儿子要钱，我的所有财产现在名义上都是哈利的，我穷光蛋一个。”小天狼星开始抵赖。

“彼此彼此。”詹姆放声大笑，“不过好歹我和月亮脸手上还有一个和你的债务关系，比你好些。”

他们大笑着回到沙发周围，詹姆随手捡起桌子上面的一块饼干，“唔，味道还不——”

“砰”的一声，仿佛什么东西炸开了一样，大部分人都开始环顾四周，是不是房子哪里炸了。

而熟悉这些把戏的人——韦斯莱一大家子以及哈利——都在盯着詹姆，他慢慢地变矮，然后长出了犄角——是一只鹿。小天狼星、莱姆斯、弗雷德和乔治开始拍手大笑。

而视线的焦点却并丝毫不紧张，像是习惯了作为众人焦点似的，詹姆不慌不忙地凑到自己妻子身边，用鹿脸蹭着莉莉的胳膊，莉莉也轻轻抚摸着那只鹿。

场面温馨而美好，罗恩伸手捂住了小罗丝的眼睛。

一分钟之后，那只鹿抖了抖又变回了詹姆。

从未见过这么新奇事情的小孩子们（毕竟莫丽·韦斯莱对这些东西看管得一向很严，不让它们出现在孩子们的面前），将詹姆围了起来，叽叽喳喳地说没看够，要看更多。

“让詹姆带孩子可不是什么好主意”莉莉心想，朝小天狼星和莱姆斯打了个手势。莱姆斯会意，向自己的妻子递了个眼神。

唐克斯走上前去，拉开兴奋的孩子们：“你们要看可以变来变去的长相吗？”不一会儿，孩子们就完全忘记了一只带角的鹿，被唐克斯朝天飞起的浅金色头发逗得咯咯直笑——除了泰迪和维克托娃，还除了小詹姆·西里斯·波特——他此时正和名字来源的两位长辈以及莱姆斯和韦斯莱双胞胎聊得火热。

“她可真受欢迎，不是吗？”芙蓉看着被孩子们团团围住的唐克斯，抬着眉毛问自己的丈夫。

“在我心里没人能比得上你，那年三强赛我一眼就认定了。”

“说起来，你妈妈似乎有一段时间很想让唐克斯做她的儿媳妇来着。”芙蓉把后几个字咬得特别重。

比尔失笑，此时他脸上的伤疤已经淡了很多，“多久的陈年老醋了你还吃，你和妈妈不早就握手言和了吗。”比尔看着故作生气的妻子，没忍住伸手在她鼻子上刮了两下。

“也是，维克托娃都要谈恋爱了。”芙蓉看着楼梯上泰迪和维克托娃的身影一闪而过，和自己的丈夫交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

“啊…空气里充满了爱情的酸臭的味道。”罗恩晃了晃头。

“说得你好像很无辜似的，当初谁在大战的时候在密室里亲了赫敏？”金妮翻了个白眼，抢白到。

“还有六年级的时候，你们两个吵架搞得我里外不是人。”哈利决定抓住这个难得抨击两个好友的机会，和妻子站在了一边。

“那你和罗恩四年级时候不和，我也很难做。”赫敏脸色微红，试图反驳。

“那不一样。”金妮抓入赫敏的漏洞。哈利点头补充，“要是翻旧账，你和罗恩三年级因为克鲁克山和斑斑吵架我也很惨！”

“说起来，克鲁克山都有一窝小猫崽儿了。如果小莉莉要宠物，可以来抱走几只。”

“怎么又回到酸臭的气氛了，聊点别的。金妮，你还有多余的海报吗？”

“你是说魁地奇的？没有，海报我倒是有很多，但是它们一点都不多余，我和哈利还看不够。”

罗恩失望地大声控诉道：“我是你亲哥！”

“那也没有，我不像弗雷德和乔治那样坐地起价就不错了。”

罗恩摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，开始大声控诉起自己的家庭地位。金妮“噗嗤”一声笑了。“好吧好吧，不逗你了，预言家日报聘请了我去当魁地奇版的记者。反正我打职业比赛也暂时打够了，搞点文字工作似乎也不错，要不然脑子都快僵住了。”

“什么？！”哈利十分惊讶，“你都没告诉我！”

“惊喜吧！”金妮笑着说，“不过恐怕你得隔三岔五地休个假照顾孩子们了，既然我得上班了…”

“没问题，”哈利说，“罗恩？要不要考虑回来魔法部上班？”

“我也正想说呢，罗恩。既然把戏坊有弗雷德和乔治了，你是不是可以考虑——”

“为什么？”罗恩仰天长叹，“我有这个计划不假。可是你们总得让我失业一段时间，休个假。我忙得仿佛一只家养小精灵，哦，可能都还不如——多比每个月还有一天假呢！”

而此时，真正的家养小精灵已经把可口的饭菜准备好了。在大家吃过正餐享用甜点的时候，门铃又响了，一个人走了进来。

“你们有没有觉得缺了点什么？”弗雷德故作玄虚地向大家提问。

“哦，你说这个。”乔治配合地点了点头，开始惟妙惟肖地模仿，“畜生！贱货！肮脏和罪恶的孽子！”

“杂种，怪胎，丑八怪，快从这里滚出去！”弗雷德接话，“你们怎么敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”

刚刚进屋的人大声鼓掌，“模仿得好！”他哈哈大笑，一只眼球在眼窝里飕飕地转来转去。

“疯眼汉！”“穆迪！”“穆迪教授！”一桌子的人爆发出不同程度的惊呼，“你也回来了！”

“嗯。”穆迪粗声回答，“不过还有个人，我们似乎一直误会他了。”随即他一扬手，一个刚刚没入阴影中的人被他拽了出来——斯内普。

刚刚被炒热的气氛逐渐冷了下来——即使知道斯内普从来都是凤凰社的人，但他依然不是一个好相处的人。

“呃…好，所以我们刚才说道哪了？”穆迪试图打破平静。

又是片刻尴尬，直到卢平出来打圆场。“韦斯莱家的双胞胎正在向我们模仿布莱克夫人每次在有人按响门铃之后的脏话。”

“所以为什么消失了？”穆迪继续试图拉回气氛。

小天狼星认命般地叹了口气，回答穆迪：“她发现她的宝贝儿子雷古勒斯回来了，”雷古勒斯不自然地动了动，“毫发无伤，就放弃骂人了。算她通情达理，要不然我觉得这次骂着也——”

“小天——”穆迪试图打断小天狼星的话，却还没说完就被又一次的门铃声打断。

这一次进来的人终于成功地使气氛松动起来：“邓布利多教授！”“校长！”“我就知道您会回来的！”大家开心地相互击掌，韦斯莱双胞胎和掠夺者们甚至吹起了口哨。

“谢谢大家这么欢迎我。”他笑眯眯地环顾着房间内的人，“你们都回来真好——我看见你们似乎在吃一些甜点，或许你们有多余的？”

“当然！”一声尖细的回答，多比顶着一整个托盘飞奔到了邓布利多面前，“邓布利多教授您喜欢哪个！”

“看起来很不错，”他称赞道，“阿拉斯托、西弗勒斯，为什么不坐下来一起分享甜点呢？”他一挥手，桌子旁凭空出现了三张椅子。

好吧，有邓布利多在调解气氛的话，或许斯内普也不是不能令人忍受。大家一边吃一边聊得似乎还算愉快，正当邓布利多即将吃完他的柠檬味的焦奶油布丁时，哈利看见了今天的第五只守护神。

银色的凤凰缓缓开口：“阿不思，如果你再不回来的话我就要改主意了。”哈利听出了声音的归属，于是决定默不作声。

邓布利多轻轻地抚摸了两下凤凰的头，银色的凤凰抖了抖翅膀，锐利的目光盯着在场的人。

“好吧。”邓布利多站起身，“回来的第一天总是有做不完的事情，不是吗？如果有人想找我，哈利会知道我在哪里的。”他狡黠地冲哈利眨了眨眼睛。

哈利不是很确定自己是不是被一只守护神瞪了。

变回中年的样子回到山谷，阿不思·邓布利多叹了口气，又伸手挠了挠凤凰守护神。多大的人了，死过一次有些事情还那么幼稚。算了，他笑着摇摇头，现在挺好的，不是吗？

房间里的前黑魔王把自己打扮地整整齐齐，淡金色的头发少见地服服帖帖，仿佛要去参加大型活动——或许考虑到他本人的衣品这也并不稀奇。“斯卡曼德小子有空？”

赤发的中年人点了点头，“还有更多你认识的人。”

“怕不是还有动物。”格林德沃咕哝了一声。

短暂的幻影移形过后，他们来到了多塞特郡的一幢屋子门口，“斯卡曼德小子这几年审美居然还可以——”

“好啦，进去之后可不要再一口一个斯卡曼德小子——好些斯卡曼德都在里面。”

房间里面的人比想象得还多，一直住在这里的纽特和蒂娜——纽特一时间不知所踪，但是蒂娜正坐在沙发上，她的腿上乖巧地趴着三只猫狸子（其中一只还在他们进门的时候跑来嗅了嗅）——退休之后偶尔来拜访的忒修斯，此时也正抓着莉塔的手，两人一起逗弄一小只碧绿的护树罗锅，克雷登斯正在整理一只嗅嗅幼崽一上午在房间里东奔西跑收敛的赃物。厨房里雅各布科沃斯基的手艺依旧不减当年，甚至——月痴兽饼干的大眼睛的确楚楚可怜，令人食欲倍增。奎妮此时正在指挥着几个年轻人把刚刚出烤箱的饼干拿到客厅的餐桌上。而客厅中，那个令人眼晕的小皮箱，依旧在那里。一旁的衣帽间里面好些模特身上缀着各式各样的布料，上面的挂着牌子写着奎妮或者纳吉妮。

奎妮恰好从厨房出来，“哦，格林德沃先生，邓布利多先生。等等，我去叫他们。”

道歉的过程并不好受，但对于一个忏悔过的人也不算艰难。纽特一早就和忒修斯讲述了光球的故事，大家也并未为难格林德沃——蒂娜似乎甚至决定放下他假扮格雷夫斯的事情。

格林德沃与邓布利多原打算就此告辞，却被雅各布夫妇拦下，非要给他们装一袋新出炉的饼干，“尝一下我们的手艺！”奎妮又露出了她的标志笑容，虽然年龄已长，但笑容依旧清澈。

小皮箱突然倒下，“咔哒”一声，随即箱盖弹开。从里面走出来一行三人，为首的似乎还在嘱咐着什么，“马形水怪，一定不能让它跑出来。嗅嗅之类的会偷钱但总归有迹可循，马型水怪如果变化成了人的模样就很难分辨了。”

后面的一个淡金色头发的姑娘抬头，“邓布利多教授！想不到您也在这里！”

“卢娜·洛夫古德，你或许记得，游戏中我们提到过的纽特孙子的女朋友。”

“哼，看来进度还够快的。”格林德沃突然产生了奇怪的胜负欲。

“我没有想到你能这么快就把我认出来，洛夫古德小姐。”盖勒特·格林德沃看着自己的爱人仿佛又变成了那个笑眯眯的白胡子老头，“你可从没见过我这个年纪。”

“可是您的蓝眼睛，一眼就能认出来。”卢娜回答，“甚至丽塔·斯基特那本书中您18岁时的眼睛也一样好认。”

“哦，对了。丽塔斯基特，”格林德沃在心中暗想，“那本书叫什么来着？《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》？”

“老斯卡曼德先生在教我和罗尔夫一些照顾神奇生物的技巧，”她笑着回头看了一眼一个脸上带了雀斑的男孩。罗尔夫接话，“我们打算过些时候来一次环球旅行，所以得多了解一下各种情况。”

“年轻真好，”回到戈德里克山谷后格林德沃如是说道。“不过还是没我们进度快。”

“突然说这个干什么？”最伟大的白巫师一时之间不知该如何回答。

“那个甲壳虫记者的那本书……”异瞳的巫师说，“倒是可以搞一本看看。”

“在那之前你就没有更重要的事情吗？”

格林德沃皱皱眉头，“如果你的意思是去猪头酒吧找那个山羊小子——我建议你为了整个霍格莫德村的和平不要这么做。”

“我不是说这个。”

“那是？”他回头望着自己的爱人，此时他已经变成了十八岁的模样，蓝眼睛依旧明亮。

“好好享受一下这个久违的夏日。”

END


End file.
